Fait pour s'aimer ?
by karine.snake
Summary: Malfoy et Granger ce sont déjà rencontré étant petit sans le savoir à cause d’un malentendu. Lorsque tout se remettra en place, vont ils recommencer en neuf ou la haine triomphera ?Je suis nulle en résumé TT
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

J'avais le goût de commencer une nouvelle fic et de mettre les autres de côté pour un petit moment. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien... mais je trouvais cette idée de fic fabuleuse En espérant que vous le penserait aussi en lisant cette fic. Ce n'est pas un one-shot, ne vous inquiété pas !

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le déroulement de cette histoire.

_Retour en arrière_

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Drago)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

La voilà, la fille de mes rêves. Pas en tant que amour, mais en tant que haine, en tant qu'objet intouchable. Tout cela à cause d'un statut de sang qu'il a toujours suivit à la lettre en tant que pure sang et fier de l'être. Cette fille était le contraire de ses croyances. Elle était son contraire, elle, une sang de bourbe qui déteste de tout son cœur depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il était voué à l'haïr depuis qu'il était né, c'était son destin. Mais il en a pas toujours été ainsi. En effet, il a déjà fait la connaissance d'enfant moldu quand il était petit. Son père l'avait souvent amener avec lui dans ses moments de "mission" pour empoissonner des moldus ou pour des rendez-vous secret avec les serviteurs du mage noir. Il a connut des jeunes non sorciers et au début il les trouvait sympas. Il ne voyait pas la différence entre lui et eux, mais un évènement assez brutal lui avait enlevé tout opinion positif à leur égard. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

_Un jeune garçon âgé de 6 ans à la tête blonde, marchait sur un trottoir du monde des moldus en compagnie de son père. Le jeune garçon était le portrait craché de son père. Cheveux blond, yeux gris métallique, un petit nez pointu et une carrure élégante malgré son jeune âge. Le duo s'arrêta devant trois hommes habillés en moldu de façon assez étrange._

_-Drago, ne me dérange pas pendant que je parles à des collègues, lui dit son père._

_Drago fit des signes de tête et regarda les alentours. Il vit un parc et cru bon d'aller se balancer. Il quitta le côté de son père pour aller au parc. Rendu devant les balançoire, il prit place et regarda le sable en fessant des dessins avec son pieds. Il releva la tête et regarda de loin son père qui parlait tranquillement avec ces hommes. Il descendit de nouveau son regard sur le sable et il soupira. Il détestait quitté le côté de sa mère pour aller suivre son père et s'ennuyer comme toujours. Il fut couper de ses pensées en remarquant des petits pieds venir dans son champ de vision. Il redressa sa tête et vit une jeune fille de son âge lui sourire agréablement. C'était la première fois qu'un moldu venait devant lui et lui sourit. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne pas rester proche de ses gens, parce qu'ils étaient méchant. Il disait qu'ils ne respectaient personne à part d'eux-mêmes et de leur bienfait._

_Mais en voyant cette jeune fille lui sourit, il eut l'impression qu'un vide en dedans de lui commençait à se combler. Mais il avait peur... Peur que son père est raison._

_-Bonjour, Tu es tout seul ? Veux-tu jouer avec moi ? Demanda la jeune fille en tendant sa main._

_Devait-il serrer cette main ? Son père lui avait toujours dit que les moldus étaient des personnes repoussante. Il disait que leur sang était souiller. Il lui avait toujours dit de ne pas les toucher au sinon il risquerait d'être contaminé._

_Il regarda la main de la jeune fille et approcha sa main doucement. Lorsqu'il la serra, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il remarqua que rien de mauvais n'était arrivé. Il ne se sentait pas malade, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être sal. Il fit un sourire._

_-Bien, allez viens avec moi, dit la jeune fille en l'amenant dans le carré de sable._

_Elle lui tendit un pelle bleu et un petit camion en plastique jaune et noir._

_-Allez, on va faire des routes et des montagnes et ensuite on va promener nos camions, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire._

_Drago fit un signe de tête et se mit à travailler avec la jeune fille. Lorsque Drago prit une pose, il regarda la jeune fille qui l'avait inviter à jouer avec lui._

_Elle avait une tresse brune sur chaque côté de son visage. Elle avait des yeux doré et profond comme les siens. La seul différence était que ceux-ci paraissaient chaleureux. Les siens avaient une lueur froide. Ses joues étaient rougit par le bonheur et par le froid de la journée. En effet, c'était une journée nuageuse et le vent se levait souvent. La jeune fille était habillé en salopette et portait un chandail au manche longue rayé de couleur mauve, mauve pâle et blanc._

_Drago, lui, était habillé en jean bleu marin avec un chandail manche court blanc et un chandail chaud avec un capuchon de couleur gris par dessus. Il avait sur sa tête une casquette blanche._

_-Voilà ! Dit joyeusement la jeune fille en remarquant qu'elle avait terminer. Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon._

_Celui-ci remit son attention sur ses routes mal bâtis et regarda la fille avec crainte._

_Celle-ci se mit à rire._

_-Veux-tu que je t'aide à terminer ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment._

_Drago sentit ses joues rougirent et il acquiesça. Elle se mit à l'aider et Drago commença à aimé la présence de la jeune fille. Ils se mirent à jouer ensemble jusqu'à temps que l'horloge de l'église du village s'était mise à sonner. La jeune fille redressa la tête en entendant le bruit._

_-Oh, je dois y aller... Tu m'attends ? Je vais revenir, dit la jeune fille._

_-D'accord, mais... tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Nah, dit la jeune fille._

_Elle se releva et parti en courant vers sa maison._

_Drago resta plusieurs minutes seul. Et les minutes se transformèrent en heure. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Il se releva et allait partir lorsqu'il fut arrêter par une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire, mais celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas la jeune fille._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Des amis de la jeune fille avec qui tu as joué, dit un garçon au cheveux noir._

_Il était un peu plus grand que lui et avait les yeux bleu pâle. Il était accompagné de deux autres garçons._

_-Et alors ? Où es-t-elle ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy._

_-Elle est chez elle. Elle ne veut plus te voir ! Elle disait que tu étais un jeune garçon stupide et ennuyant. Elle disait aussi que tu étais nul en construction, dit le garçon au cheveux noir en détruisant les routes dans le sable._

_Il prit le jeune Drago stupéfait par le collet._

_-Elle disait aussi qu'elle voulait que l'on s'occupe de toi pour que tu t'en ailles ! Dit-il méchamment._

_Drago en croyait pas ses oreilles. Es-ce que tout ce que la fille était une mascarade ? L'avait-elle quitté parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jouer avec lui ?_

_-Nous sommes venu te donner une leçon, dit un autre garçon au cheveux brun et au yeux vert._

_Sur cette phrase Drago s'était fait mettre un coup de poings dans le visage. Le garçon au cheveux noir le laissa tombé sur le sol. La casquette de Drago avait débarquer de sa tête lorsqu' il fut sur le sol . Les jeunes lui donnèrent des coups de pieds et Drago dû se retenir pour ne pas pleurer et crier au secours._

_Ayant plus qu'assez des coups de pieds, il cria au meurtre, laissant ainsi sa magie sortir telle une vague de son corps. Les jeunes garçons avaient tombés sur le sol à cause de la force de la magie du blondinet._

_-Qu'es-ce que ? C'est un sorcier ?_

_-Un monstre !_

_Drago allait se relever pour courir vers son père, mais il retomba sur ses genoux, tellement que sa force l'avait abandonné._

_-Arrêtez-le ! Empêchez-le de partir ! Cria le jeune au cheveux noir._

_Ils continuèrent leur coups de pieds, mais ils arrêtèrent vite pour s'enfuir à toute jambe._

_Drago releva la tête et vit son père courir vers lui._

_-Drago !_

_Celui-ci tendit les bras et son père le prit en vitesse._

_-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de ses satanés moldus ! Viens, on rentre à la maison, dit Lucius._

_Drago coucha sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et vit s'éloigné peu à peu le carré de sable où se trouvait des routes détruites et des camions à moitié enterré._

_Ses yeux se mirent à se remplir d'eaux. Plus jamais il allait faire confiance au moldu._

_¤(Ces satané moldu)¤_

_Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et la jeune fille revint au parc. Elle fut triste de constater que le garçon n'était plus là. Elle remarqua le désordre des routes dans le carré de sable._

_(Il doit m'en vouloir...)_

_La jeune fille remarqua la casquette blanche. Elle s'approcha et la ramassa. Elle regarda à l'entour, prit ses camions et retourna chez elle._

_Elle eut de la difficulté à s'endormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de pensé au jeune garçon qui l'avait sans doute attendu toute la journée. Elle ignorait tout de se qu'il s'était passer cette journée là. Elle était rentré chez elle et avait souper avec ses parents, tout en leur parlant sans arrêt de son nouveau ami. Elle avait prit trop de temps et c'était trop tard, il était déjà partit. Elle garda espoir de pouvoir le retrouver demain et de lui rendre sa casquette et de s'excuser pour son retard._

_Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se leva s'habilla, déjeuna et sorti pour aller au parc. Elle fut déçu de ne pas le voir dans le parc. Elle prit place sous un arbre et attendit. Elle attendit et attendit. Elle passa le dîner et le souper. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et la jeune fille regarda la balançoire vide. Elle y voyait encore la silhouette de son premier ami qu'elle avait jamais eu. Elle tomba à genou et serra la casquette contre son corps. Elle partit en pleur. Les larmes lui coulaient à torrent sur les joues. Elle venait de perdre le seul ami qu'elle avait. Elle le savait bien qu'il ne viendrait plus dans ce parc. Elle ne le reverrait plus._

_-Mione !_

_La jeune fille releva sa tête et vit que sa mère était devant elle avec un regard ravit. Elle était essouffler. Elle se jeta devant sa fille et la prit dans ses bras._

_-J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait enlever ! Ne fait plus jamais cela ! Cria sa mère en pleurant._

_-Excuse moi maman, dit Hermione en enlaçant sa mère._

_Elle rentrèrent ensemble main dans la main et dans le silence. Hermione n'avait pas le cœur d'expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrer à la maison de toute la journée._

_Rendu à la maison, la mère d'Hermione lui donna un bain et elles allèrent ensuite se coucher. Hermione posa la casquette sur son bureau qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Elle s'endormit en regardant la casquette en se jurant de toujours la conserver précieusement jusqu'à tant qu'elle le revoit. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du garçon, elle garda espoir._

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà premiers chapitre de fait.

La suite est pour bientôt... j'espère lol.

En espérant que vous aviez apprécié

N'oublier pas les reviews !

Merci à toutes !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le déroulement de cette histoire !

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Drago)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Drago regardait Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle était en train d'essayer de prendre un livre qui se trouvait assez haut.

¤(Stupide Sang de bourbe, elle ne pense même pas à utiliser sa magie)¤

Il la regardait avec un regard de haine comme d'habitude à chaque fois que c'était l'heure de l'étude. Il était assis avec ses mêmes amis, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Ses seuls amis à part des autres Serpentards qui le respectaient. Et bien sûr, des filles qui ne tenaient qu'à passer une nuit avec lui où bien de devenir sa petite amie. Naturellement c'était difficile pour elle car Pansy finissait toujours par les faire partir en leur disant qu'il était son petit ami. Non que cela lui déplaise, au contraire, il était ravit d'avoir une vie paisible à Poudlard. Et il serait encore mieux sans cette sang de bourbe qui partageait « SA » chambre personnel. Bien sûr, en tant que préfet en chef, ils se devaient de partager une chambre et d'essayer de s'entendrent pour diriger les préfets. Mais qui peu empêcher un Malfoy de détester, d'humilier et de rendre la vie difficile à une sang de bourbe comme Granger. Il en profitait le plus qu'il pouvait quand il la voyait. D'habitude, il ne harcèle pas les sang de bourbes comme il le fait pour Granger. C'est juste que sa tête ne lui rappelait pas de bon souvenir. En effet, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux dorés... Merlin qu'il l'haïssait !

Il retourna son attention sur son parchemin de devoir et se mit à écrire tellement fort que sa plume commençait à se briser.

-Drago, ça va ? Demanda Blaise.

-Parfaitement, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Un bruit se fit entendre et toute les têtes dans la bibliothèque se tournèrent vers la source de se fracas. Sur le sol, il y avait Hermione et elle se tenait la tête à cause de la douleur. Elle venait de faire une chute magistral et c'était heurté la tête sur l'autre rayon de livre. Des livres étaient tombé sur le sol et l'entouraient. Les Serpentards présent se mirent à rire aux éclats.

Quelques Serdaigles marmonnaient des « stupide Granger... » et les Griffondors restèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Harry et Ron se levèrent et allèrent aidé la jeune femme de 17 ans à devenir 18 ans bientôt.

-Ça va Mione ? Demanda Weasley.

-Oui, oui... dit-elle en se tenant toujours le derrière de tête.

Harry posa sa main où que Hermione avait mal et fut content de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, juste un peu sonner, ça va mieux aller quand je vais m'assoire, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi es-tu tombé ? Demanda Ron.

-Je voulais ce stupide livre là, dit-elle en le pointant du doigts.

Ron monta sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa le livre sans problème. En effet, ayant atteint l'âge de 18 ans, il avait grandit énormément et mesurait maintenant environ 6 pieds 3. Harry avait 18 ans aussi, mais lui, il avait une taille normal, disons de 5 pieds 9. Cette taille lui faisait à merveille comparé à sa grandeur quand il était plus jeune. Hermione, elle, était toujours la plus petite du groupe avec son 5 pieds 5. Elle n'était pas minuscule, mais cela lui faisait drôle de marcher à chaque jour entre deux « géants ». Ils était ses seuls amis à part de Ginny qui approchait ses 17 ans. Elle avait beaucoup grandit et mesurait maintenant 5 pieds 6, à croire que tout les roux poussait comme de la mauvaise herbe. Mais cela lui faisait vraiment bien avec sa silhouette. Elle avait de court cheveux roux bien peigné et lise. Elle avait de beau yeux bleu marin qui reflétait des étincelles de joie. La jeune Weasley avait toujours son penchant amoureux pour Harry. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui à chaque fois qu'elles passèrent une soirée pyjama ensemble. « Oh Harry-ci, Oh Harry-ça. Il est craquant. Il a un air sombre et séduisant, blablabla » Ouais... il était rare qu'elle changeait de disque.

En effet, Harry avait prit énormément de maturité et avait franchit la ligne de la timidité il y a un ans et demi de cela. Il était plus sûr de lui pour ce qui était des filles. Il avait toujours ses cheveux noir en batailles, mais il ne portait plus de lunette. Il avait préféré mettre des lentilles pour que se soit moins encombrant les jours de Quidditch. Grâce à ce sport, il avait prit des muscles que plusieurs garçon lui enviait. Il ne fut pas le seul à les avoirs ces muscles. En effet, tout ceux qui participaient à ce sport en développait... à part des filles bien sûr. Ron, lui, avait les cheveux long et attacher avec un élastique. Il avait moins de tâches de rousseur que d'habitude et avait des yeux bleus débordant de vie et d'espièglerie. Lui aussi, il avait passer le stade de la timidité et sortait maintenant avec Lavande. Ils faisaient partie des garçons en à faire tombé des milliers. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini étaient, selon l'agence féminine, des dieux. Malfoy était musclé comme Harry, il mesurait 5 pieds 9 aussi, et avait les mêmes cheveux court. Il ne veut pas les avoir long, prétextant que cela faisait aux femmelettes et aux filles. Peu importe le respect qu'il avait pour son père, il ne laissait pas ses cheveux s'allonger. Mais il les laissait tombé gracieusement sur son visage et sur sa nuque.

Il avait les même yeux gris métallique, mais ils étaient envoûtant, froids comme un blizzard et donnaient l'impression de percé les âmes. Il avait un air sur de lui et distant comme tout sauf quand une belle fille venait le draguer. Il utilisait toujours les mêmes insultes et comme toujours, cela faisait toujours autant mal. Sa peau était toujours blanche, mais c'est se qui le rendait si séduisant. Il avait l'air d'un vrai vampire avec une carrures imposante, puissante et terrifiante. Quant à Blaise Zabini, il avait de court cheveux noir qui frisait un peu sur les pointes. Il avait les yeux bleu-mauve. Ses yeux donnait l'impression qu'il était doux, mais il ne fallait pas se fier au apparence. Il était aussi froid et distant que Malfoy... En vérité, il était un peu moins pire que Drago. Il avait souvent adresser la parole à Hermione pour des trucs insignifiant, mais au moins il ne l'insultait pas. Il préférait demander se qu'il avait de besoin et ensuite il partait. D'accord, il se moquait tout de même d'Hermione, mais moins que Malfoy. Blaise était un garçon très mystérieux, mais les filles se collait à lui comme des mouches. Il avait une nouvelle amie à toute les deux semaines. Un vrai bourreau des cœurs. Il avait cette accent italien qui faisait chavirer le cœur des demoiselles, c'est comme cela qu'il les appelle. Les seules filles qui ne collait pas ces quatre garçons là, étaient des filles complexées ou, comme Hermione, rejetées et insultées.

Hermione, elle, était toujours la jeune fille studieuse, têtu et sur de ses opinions. Elle avait les cheveux longs. Elle avait encore les cheveux bouffant et remplis de frisette à cause de l'humidité. Mais ils étaient moins pire qu'avant. Elle s'est brossait, matin, midi et soir et à chaque fois il reste vagué et assez jolie. Mais à chaque fois que l'humidité était présent il frisait un peu. Boff, ils ne l'aimaient pas et elle non plus. Ses yeux avaient une couleur doré qui leur donnaient l'impression d'être surhumain. Ils étaient profond, perçant et doux ainsi que chaleureux. Hermione était une fille qui comprenait les cœurs sensible. Car elle en faisait partit, quoiqu'elle ne le montrait jamais. Hermione aimait accepter les gens pour qui ils étaient. Même s'il y avait des limites. Elle voulait aider les gens, mais habituellement ils la repoussèrent comme la peste. Son sang sois disant impur lui empêchait de s'établir normalement dans le monde des sorciers au sang pur.

(Stupidité !)

Pansy, elle, avait les cheveux long et noir qui reflétait un peu de bleu. Tout dépendait de l'éclairage. Elle avait des yeux bleu-vert. Elle était tout, surtout narcissique comme tout. Elle s'aimait et haïssait tout ceux qui lui empêchait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était égoïste en tout point. Elle désirait son propre bonheur et souhait malheur au autre. Elle a déjà faillit tuer une jeune fille en l'empoissonnant quand celle-ci était trop près dans le cœur et l'estime de Drago. Mais par pure chance, elle fut soigné et marchait encore dans les corridors de Poudlard. Hermione l'haïssait comme elle haïssait les moustiques. Elle aussi prenait grand plaisir à lui faire la vie dure. Mais Hermione était résistante, elle avait un but dans sa vie et elle tenait à l'atteindre avant de mourir. Quoique le suicide ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle n'était pas de ses filles qui penses que les drames doit se suivre d'un suicide.

-Hermione, je te parles ! Dit pour la dixième fois Ronald Weasley.

-Hein quoi ?

-Tu viens participé au tournois de Quidditch demain ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

-Bien sûr, je vais venir vous encourager, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Parfait ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-CHUT ! Cria la Bibliothécaire.

-Désolé, marmonna le rouquin.

-Alors comment va Lavande ? Demanda Hermione.

-Elle va bien, elle essaie toujours de dessiner sa robe de bal pour ce noël, dit-il.

-D'accord, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Je ne la comprend pas... Halloween n'est même pas encore passer et elle prépare sa robe de noël, marmonna Ginny.

-Elle aime que tout soit parfait, défendit Ron.

-Je dois y aller, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre ensorceler.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Harry en regardant Hermione mettre ses choses dans son sacs.

-Travail de Préfète en chef, dit Hermione tout simplement. À tantôt, dit-elle et elle partit.

En marchant vers la sortie, elle avait faillit tombé de nouveau sur le sol à cause du pieds de Goyle.

Celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire en coin, tout à fait satisfait de l'avoir prit au dépourvu.

-Crétin, grogna Hermione et elle sortit de la bibliothèque en ignorant les rires des Serpentards.

Hermione se mit à marcher vers son nouveau dortoir de préfète en chef et fut vite rejoint par Malfoy.

-Où vas-tu comme cela sang de bourbe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Continuer les préparations pour le bal de l'halloween, dit-elle simplement avec un regard renfrogné.

-Tu oublies que l'on doit faire cela à deux ? T'aurais pu bouger tes fesses sal de moldu et de m'avoir averti !

-Et pour que tu m'insultes devant tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas non, dit Hermione en avançant plus vite.

-Je suis plus grand que toi Granger, alors n'essaie pas de me semer en marchant plus vite, conseilla Drago en fronçant un sourcil.

-Arrête un peu et laisse moi aller faire les préparatifs. Tu l'as dit hier que j'était en charge parce que cela ne t'intéressait guère ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Bah, j'ai le droit de changer d'avis. J'ai trop peur que le résultat soit trop stupide et ennuyant. Il n'y a qu'un Serpentard pour rendre quelque chose de terrifiant, dit-il avec un regard supérieur dans sa direction.

-Tête enflé, marmonna Hermione.

-Pardon Granger ?

-Laisse tombé !

-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il passa à côté d'Hermione en prenant toute les précautions possible pour ne pas la toucher. Il ne voulait pas salir ses vêtements. Hermione soupira et secoua la tête en signe de désespoir. Elle releva la tête et regarda Malfoy marcher en avant d'elle. Il lui faisait penser au jeune garçon de sa jeunesse. Mais bien sûr, c'était impossible, car s'était un moldu... enfin... elle en était sûr à 70 pour cent.

Lorsqu'il fut devant le portrait qui gardait leur chambre, Hermione donna le mot de passe et rentra, suivit de Drago. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et prit le calepin de note.

-Si tu veux m'aider pour la fête, viens t'assoire, dit Hermione en prenant place sur le petit fauteuil rouge.

Drago lui lança un regard perçant.

-Ne me dit pas quoi faire sal sang de bourbe, dit-il et il alla s'assoire sur le divan vert forêt.

-...Donc... Que crois-tu qu'on aurais de besoin ? Demanda Hermione.

-Citrouille, dit-il.

-... Mais encore ? Demanda Hermione avec un rictus de colère sur le visage.

-Donne moi cela Granger ! S'énerva-t-il en arrachant le calepin de la fille.

Il essuya le calepin de Granger sur le sol et fit semblant de s'épousseter les mains. Il fit apparaître une plume et marqua plein de chose en moins de deux minutes. Un coup fini, il lança le calepin à la jeune fille et se leva.

-Débrouille toi avec cela ! Dit-il et il sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Hermione dû retenir des larmes. Elle se pinça les lèvres avec ses dents et lut le contenu de la feuille. Elle dû reconnaître qu'il avait du goût pour un sang cœur de Serpentard. Elle rajouta des modifications et se mit à l'œuvre pour trouver des charmes pour rendre possible les choses planifiés. Elle y passa toute sa fin de journée et manqua même le souper. Quand elle faisait face à un travail, elle aimait le terminé en moins de temps possible. Lorsqu'elle eut finit avec tout les sorts, elle serra son calepin et s'installa sur le divan rouge pour lire. Elle fut arrêter dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit Drago rentrer avec quelqu'un. Elle leva le regard discrètement et fut accueillit par une salutation de la main de la part de Blaise. Hermione leva son livre pour cacher son visage et fit un salut avec sa main droite. Elle venait de se faire prendre et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Qui pouvait résister au charme d'un Zabini ? Bien qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de jouer avec elle pour se moquer.

-Alors comment va notre sang de bourbe adoré ? Demanda-t-il en retirant le livre des mains d'Hermione.

-Rends-moi mon livre Zabini, dit Hermione.

-Il s'embrassa tendrement et elle su qu'il était fait pour blablabla... Tu lis des conneries pareilles ? demanda Blaise en levant un sourcil et en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, maintenant donne ! Ordonna-t-elle en se levant et en essayant d'attraper le livre.

Il l'éloigna de sa porter sans difficulté et s'approcha d'elle.

-Quoi ? Es-ce un de tes fantasmes ? Embraser un garçon ? Parce que si c'est le cas... chuchota Blaise en posant sa main sous son menton pour l'approcher à lui.

-Dans ce cas, elle pourrait toujours rêvé, dit Drago. Allez viens Blaise, ne te laisse pas contaminer par ce déchet, rajouta-t-il.

-Il a raison, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle et en lui lançant son livre.

Hermione tremblait de rage.

-Crétin ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ah oui très créative Granger. Tu as trouver cela tout seul ? demanda Drago en refermant sa porte avant de recevoir le sort qu'elle venait de lancer dans sa direction.

Des rires se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione soupira, prit son livre et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle descendit avec une serviette et un pyjama. Ferma et barra la porte de la salle de bain de la chambre commune des préfets en chefs et prit une douche bien mérité. Elle sortit quelques minutes après pour remarquer que Drago et Blaise parlaient devant le feu. Elle passa droit devant eux et monta vers sa chambre. Elle portait un pantalon léger blanc avec une camisole mauve pâle.

-Beau pyjama Granger, dit sarcastiquement Drago.

-Merci, dit-elle et elle ferma la porte.

-C'était pas un compliment, bougonna Malfoy en remarquant qu'elle ne s'était pas énervé.

Hermione se faufila parmi ses chaudes couvertures et s'endormit en moins de trente minutes.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Merci pour le review

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas les reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre

En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour les reviews

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient à part le déroulement de cette histoire.

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Drago)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione se réveilla, enfila un jean bleu marin et mit un chandail chaud de couleur rouge foncé, pour la froide journée d'automne qu'elle allait vivre au quidditch aujourd'hui. Elle sortit de sa chambre et sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre au stade de quidditch. Pendant le trajet, elle croisa Lavander.

-Comment ça va Hermione ? Demanda Lavander.

-Super bien, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, dit-elle.

-Près à aller crier tellement fort que cela va nous faire mal à la gorge ? demanda Lavander.

-Ouais ! Dit énergiquement Hermione en montrant son poing.

-Allons-y alors, dit Lavande en courant avec Hermione vers le stade.

Pendant leur course, Hermione eut du mal à éviter de bousculer des personnes. Mais la chance n'était pas souvent de son côté. Elle fonça directement dans un garçon et tomba sur le sol.

-Alors Granger, on s'amuse à me rentrer dedans ? Demanda une voix familière.

Une main se tendit vers elle et elle remarqua que c'était celle de Zabini.

Elle prit la main et se releva.

-Alors ? Tu fais cela à tout le monde ou juste à moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit-elle avec les joues rouges.

Inconsciemment, Blaise flatta la douce main d'Hermione avec son pouce.

-Une chance que je n'étais pas Malfoy, au sinon il t'aurait fait passer un méchant moment.

-Cela ne m'aurais pas étonné, dit-elle.

Hermione retira sa main lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin le pouce de Zabini qui frottait sa main affectueusement.

-Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Zabini ? Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

-Disons que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les jolies sang de bourbe, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Hermione donna un coup de main pour éloigner sa main et prit un regard renfrogner.

-Ne le prend pas comme cela, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi Granger. Qui ne le pourrait pas ? Tu es belle, tu as un corps de rêve, tu es intelligente, gentille et tu as du piquant quand tu te fâches, dit Zabini avec un sourire.

Hermione ne su pas trop quoi dire, elle sentait son cœur battre.

Jamais un garçon lui avait dit de telles choses. Elle n'avait jamais sortit avec personne en tant que petit ami. Bien sûr, elle est sortit avec Krum en tant qu'ami, mais rien d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les garçons. Se pourrait-il que Zabini l'aime vraiment ? Ou es-ce l'une de ses entourloupes ?

-Vas-tu avec quelqu'un au bal d'halloween ? Demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? Non...

-Qu'allais-tu faire ? Demanda Blaise.

-Euh... j'aurais regarder le bal et parler avec mes amis...

-Pff... Cela risquerait d'être ennuyant. Tu ne préfères pas venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu... tu m'invites au bal ? Moi ? Sang de bourbe Granger ? Demanda Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

-Oui... Toi, miss sang de bourbe, je-sais-tout, Granger, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, lui prit une mèche de cheveux et la sentit. Il lâcha la mèche et embrassa la joue de la Griffondor stupéfaite. Il s'éloigna et vit qu'Hermione avait les joues extrêmement rouge.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh.. je... je... J'accepte, dit-elle et elle partit en courant rejoindre Lavander au Stade.

Blaise fit un sourire en coin et alla prendre place dans les gradins des Serpentards pour voir Drago jouer. Il venait de faire une bonne prise et il en était ravit.

Hermione prit place à côté de Lavander qui la regarda avec des questions pleins les yeux.

-Qu'as-tu Hermione ? Pourquoi as-tu prit si de temps à me rejoindre ? Demanda Lavander.

-Je me suis faite invité au bal, dit Hermione.

-Pour de vrai ? C'est pas vrai ! Avec qui ? S'extasiait Lavander.

-Hum... Zabini, dit-elle.

-... Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Brown.

-Non...

-Il ta invité toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et d'une manière assez provocante et choquante, avoua Granger.

-Mais... c'est un Serpentard ! S'énerva Lavander.

-Et alors ! S'écria Hermione.

-... Il n'y a jamais rien de bon qui sort de type comme eux, dit Brown.

-Tu ne sais pas, c'est des personnes... peut-être qu'ils ont réellement un cœur. Je veux y croire, dit Hermione.

-J'espère que pour toi tout va bien aller...

-Tout iras bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans les airs lorsque les joueurs sortirent sur le terrain.

-Allez-y les Griffondors ! Hurla Hermione en battant des bras.

Une heure après les Griffondors gagna à 300 contre 210.

Drago rentra dans la salle commune avec Blaise et lança son balai dans le coin de la pièce.

-Saleté de Griffondor ! Merde ! J'en ai marre ! Crétin de Potter ! Et ces Weasley !

-Bah calme toi vieux, tu n'es pas fait pour le quidditch c'est tout, dit Blaise en prenant place sur le divan rouge.

-Que fais-tu assis sur le fauteuil de cette sang de bourbe ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard perçant et dégoûté.

-Je veux seulement savourer son odeur. Et profité de l'aubaine qui vient de s'offrire à moi aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Ça ne va pas dans ta tête ? Qu'elle aubaine ? Demanda le blond.

-Disons que la douce et vierge Granger à accepté de m'accompagner au bal d'halloween, dit Blaise avec un sourire sournois.

-Pardon ? Toi et Sang de bourbe au bal ?

-Et oui, moi et ma sang de bourbe, dit Zabini avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Ta sang de bourbe ? Zabini, tu vas me donner mal au cœur, arrête tout de suite, dit Drago.

-Comme tu voudras, dit l'italien.

Hermione rentra à ce moment là dans la pièce et fut accueillit avec un sourire de Blaise et un bougonnement de Malfoy. Elle alla dans sa chambre sans se préoccupé des deux Serpentards.

-AW elle est à croquer... dit Blaise.

-Va te faire soigner, moi je vais me doucher, dit Drago.

Samedi était arriver et les élèves partirent pour Pré-au-lard.

-Alors as-tu une idée pour ton costume ? Demanda Ginny en regardant dans une vitrine.

-...Non, dit Hermione.

-Mais alors, il faut chercher pour toi, dit-elle.

-Mais... et toi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Moi c'est fait depuis longtemps, je l'ai réserver par catalogue, dit la roussette.

-Ah bon...

-Allez viens, dit Ginny en entraînant Hermione dans une boutique. Elles firent le tour et Hermione tomba droit devant une pure merveille. La robe était longue et blanche. Le tissus était léger et presque transparant. En tout cas, on pourrait voir la forme de son corps parfaitement. Le haut était fait en corset avec des motifs et des fils d'argent. Il n'y avait pas de manches. Il y avait un petit sac en velours noir qui contenait une poudre d'argent brillante.

-Ne touchez pas à cette poudre, dit la vendeuse du magasin.

-Excusez-moi... Mais qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est une poudre qui fait apparaître des ailes dans votre dos quand vous l'envaler dans un verre d'eau tiède.

-D'accord. Combien elle est ? Demanda la brunette.

-Elle coûte 55 dollars US (désolé, je ne sais pas faire avec les galions et autre TT)

-Je vais la prendre, dit Hermione.

-Parfait, vous verrez vous ne serrez pas déçu. De plus, la robe se fait toujours à la taille de toute personne. Elle est totalement magique, dit la vendeuse.

-Intéressant, dit Hermione.

Elle l'acheta et sortit du magasin avec Ginny.

-Je trouves que tu as fait un excellent choix pour la robe, dit la rouquine.

-Merci, je savais que j'avais du goût, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elles rentrèrent au chaudron baveur et passèrent devant une table où se trouvait un groupe de Serpentard. Hermione se fit arrêter par une main qui lui prit le bras. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Zabini.

-Tiens, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum... bien...

-Moi aussi, cela te dirais de t'assoire avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.

Sur cette demande, les autres Serpentards qui étaient avec lui se mirent soit à cracher dans leur verre, soit lui envoyer des regards meurtrier.

-Euh... non je crois que je vais aller rejoindre mes amis, dit-elle.

-Très bien alors, bonne journée, dit Zabini en la rapprochant et en l'embrassant sur la joues.

À cette action, les Serpentards furent plus que surprit. Hermione rougit et lui souhaita bonne journée aussi. Elle se dégagea le bras et partit vers la table de Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lavander.

-Peux-tu me dire s'était quoi ce baisé ? Demanda Drago avec un regard perçant.

-Relaxer, j'ai la situation bien en main, dit l'italien.

-Qu'elle situation ? Demanda le blond.

-Ça, c'est une chose pour moi de savoir et pour toi d'ignorer, dit-il avec un sourire méchant.

-Je ne voit pas comment tu fais pour embrasser quelque chose d'aussi répugnant que cette fille, cette sang de bourbe de Granger, dit Malfoy en prenant une gorger de sa bière au beurre.

-Si tu me poses pas de questions je ne te mentirai pas, dit le jeune homme au yeux mauve et bleu.

Drago le regarda avec un regard critique et suspicieux. Il suivit le regard de l'italien et vit qu'il regardait Granger avec un regard malsain.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Oh oh, qu'elle est ce plan que Blaise réserve pour Granger ?

En espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews, je vous adore !

**ludi **: Merci pour le review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise et voilà la suite.

**maud **: Ben merci infiniment ! Je suis ravit de savoir que cela ta plu. Merci pour le review et voilà la suite.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient à part le déroulement de cette histoire !

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Drago)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Le jour du grand bal d'Halloween était arrivé. Hermione était presque prête. Elle avait enfiler la robe et mit ses chaussures à talon haut de couleur blanc. Elle avait peigné ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient vagué et lise. Elle avait enduit ses cheveux de brillant de couleur blanc, mauve et bleu. Elle mit du crayon noir autour de ses yeux et mit une faible couche de blanc brillant en haut des yeux. Elle mit un rouge à lèvre rose pâle qui était recouvert d'un brillant à lèvre transparent, ce qui les fit reluirent. Elle mit un délicat bracelet en argent et mit un collier en argent qui contenait un petit diamant très étincelant. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla répondre. Hermione fut soulager de constater que c'était Ginny Weasley, qui tenait son verre d'eau tiède.

-Merci, dit Hermione en prenant le verre.

Elle prit le sac de poudre argenter qu'elle avait laissé sur son bureau et en versa dedans. Avec hésitation elle but le contenant en fermant les yeux. Lorsque le verre fut totalement engloutit, elle le déposa sur son bureau et attendit quoique ce soit. Elle allait faire un geste d'épaule à Ginny lorsqu'une douleur lui perça le dos. Hermione s'agrippa à son bureau et recouvrit sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

-Hermione ! Hurla Ginny.

Elle allait l'aider lorsqu'elle se figea d'admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Deux longues ailes élégantes avaient sortit de deux fissures sur le dos de la brunette. Les ailes paraissaient douce et invitante à touché. Hermione s'accroupit et tourna son regard vers la roussette.

-Qui es-tu ? Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu... tu plaisantes n'es-ce pas ? Demanda Ginny avec crainte.

Pour réponse, Hermione fit un sourire en coin.

-Arg, stupide ! Ne me fait pas peur ! Dit Ginny.

Hermione partit à rire de bon cœur. La brunette se releva et regarda pour la première fois le déguisement de son amie. Ginny était en petite robe très courte de couleur rouge. Elle possédait un tablier blanc et une cape rouge avec un capuchon. Elle portait de longs bas blancs qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et des petits souliers noirs. Elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains un panier de pailles recouvert d'une petite couverture quadriller de carrés blancs et rouges.

- Le petit chaperon rouge ? Questionna Hermione.

-Eh oui et Harry est le loup... Tu vois le genre ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

-Donc tu veux dire qu'il t'a enfin demander de sortir avec lui ? Demanda Hermione.

-Eh oui, dit la roussette avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis contente pour toi, dit Hermione.

-Merci... Allons-y maintenant, dit Ginny en sortant de la chambre d'Hermione.

Lorsque Hermione descendit les marches, elle vit Harry et Drago se tenir tête, Ron et Lavander s'embrasser passionnément et une Ginny désespéré qui ne cherchait qu'a attirer l'attention de Potter. À côté de Drago, il y avait Pansy, qui était déguiser en vampire comme Malfoy. Les deux possédaient de vraies canines tranchante et était habillé élégamment et tout en noir. Harry était effectivement déguiser en loup. Et pour un loup s'était un vrai loup... enfin... disons un loup-garou. Ron était déguiser en pirate et Lavander était déguiser en jeune demoiselle comme dans l'ancien temps. Blaise, lui, était accoter sur le mur et était déguiser en démon. Il avait des ailes réel comme celle d'Hermione, mais lui ses ailes était comme ceux des chauve-souris. Il avait des dents comme les vampires et avait des yeux en fentes qui lui donnait un aspect diabolique. Il était habiller d'un jean noir et de rien d'autre. Son torse était nu et possédait deux longues fissures cicatrisé sur chaque épaule. Il tourna son regard vers les escalier et vit Hermione.

-Par la barbe de Merlin...

Cette phrase attira l'attention des personnes qui se retournèrent pour voir l'ange dans les marche. Blaise fit un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers elle.

-Je suis plus que ravie de pouvoir possédé un ange pour une soirée, dit-il. Tu es magnifique rajouta-t-il en la rapprochant à lui.

-Pff, son costume n'est pas si beau et la personne qui est dedans est répugnante, dit Pansy en croisant ses bras.

-Écoutez-moi cette jalouse, dit Blaise en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

Celle-ci rougit et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer par un Serpentard plus que séduisant.

-Bon, viens Pansy, dit Drago en l'entraînant vers le bal.

Les autres sortirent à leur tour et Hermione et Blaise les suivirent. Tout le long du trajet, Zabini envoya quelque regard vers la brunette. Celle-ci le remarqua et se tourna vers lui.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tout est parfait, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione sourit et reporta son regard devant elle. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bal. Tout le monde eut l'impression d'être en enfer. Les murs était de géant mur en flamme. Le plafond ressemblait à un plafond de grotte avec des piques en pierres par-ci par-là. Le sol était recouvert de brouillard et avait des piques qui était sortit du sol avec soit des squelettes soit des citrouilles et soit des tête sur leur pique tranchant. Des chauves-sourit volaient dans les airs et une musique cadavérique et lugubre résonnait dans la pièce. Les chaises était fait à partir de bois et d'os et les petites tables rondes était fait en pierre. Au milieu des petite table, il y avait des têtes couper qui exprimait des expressions d'horreur et sur le dessus des cheveux il y avait une chandail qui brûlait paisiblement. Il y avait les elfes qui se promenait en tant que zombie et qui servait des breuvages plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Hermione prit un verre qui possédait un liquide bleuâtre avec des yeux dedans.

Elle en but une gorger et fit une moue envoûté par le goût.

-Framboise bleu...

Blaise fit de même mais le sien fut un liquide visqueux de couleur noir.

-Hum... réglisse noire, dit-il.

-Eurk... Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Demanda une voix en arrière d'elle.

Elle se retourna et remarqua que s'était Seamus.

-Ou..

-Désolé, mais elle est déjà prise, dit Blaise. Alors dégage ! Rajouta-t-il.

Seamus lui fit le doigt d'honneur et repartit rejoindre ses amis.

-Zabini, j'aurais pu choisir pour moi-même, dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

-Non, tu es a moi pour ce soir, dit-il.

Il déposa leur verre sur une table et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où personne ne dansait encore.

Il l'approcha à lui brusquement et se mit à valser avec elle. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Lorsque la musique changea, ils arrêtèrent de danser et ils reçurent plusieurs applaudissements. Hermione se mit à rougir.

-C'est embarrassant... chuchota Hermione.

-Si tu le dis, dit Blaise en profitant des applaudissements.

Ils allèrent s'installer et commandèrent se qu'ils désiraient manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il dansèrent encore un peu et sortir pour aller se promener. Les corridors était sombre à part quand il y avait la lumière de la lune par des fenêtres.

-Je passe une magnifique soirée... merci, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Blaise se retourna vers elle.

-Je suis content de savoir qu'elle ta plu...

Il arrêta Hermione et la plaqua au mur.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard stupéfait.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres fougueusement. Lorsqu'il recula, Hermione le regardait avec des yeux brillants de larmes et les pommettes rougit.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

-Je veux mon profit, dit-il en la collant et en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Hermione se détourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit la main droite de Blaise lui monter sa robe et celui-ci en profita pour lui embrasser le cou.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Blaise lui prit le menton entre sa main et la plaqua au mur une nouvelle fois.

-Regardez-moi cette mijaurée, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou et en montant sa main sous sa robe. Je croyais qu'après t'avoir donner un instant de bonheur, tu m'en donnerais un aussi, rajouta-t-il.

-Non, lâches-moi ! Je ne veux pas !

Blaise ne l'écouta pas et continua sa tentative.

-Blaise !

Celui-ci se retourna et remarqua que c'était Drago.

-Tu en veux aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est dégoûtant ! Lâche cette pourriture et viens t'amuser avec nous, dit méchamment Malfoy.

Blaise se retourna vers Hermione et fit une mine dégoûter et frustrer.

-Pff, de toute façon, tu n'as rien d'intéressant. C'était une erreur d'être sortit avec toi, dit Blaise en laissant une Hermione surprise et seule.

Trop était trop. Elle pouvait en supporter, mais pas un coup comme celui-ci. Elle s'écroula au sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir accepter cette proposition. Avec son expérience avec les Serpentards, elle aurait dû y penser. Elle se mit à courir vers la salle commune des préfets et s'installa sur son fauteuil pour pleurer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago rentra accompagner de Pansy.

-Pansy, va dans le dortoir des Serpentards, répéta Drago pour la vingtième fois.

-Mais je voulais passer ma nuit avec toi, se plaignit-elle.

-J'ai dit retourne dans le dortoir, s'impatienta-t-il.

-Arg ! Cria Pansy et sortit en claquant le portrait.

Drago remarqua Granger, qui était endormit sur son fauteuil. Devait-il la laisser là ou la réveille ?

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Granger... Granger ! Sang de bourbe ! Hurla-t-il et Hermione se réveilla.

-Quoi ?

-Va te coucher dans ta chambre ! Dit-il et il alla dans sa chambre.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea à contre cœur dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama et serra sa robe dans une malle qu'elle gardait précieusement sous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua son objet de bonheur et d'espoir. Elle prit la casquette et la déposa sur son lit. Elle mit sa robe et le sac de poudre dans la malle et la referma pour la remettre ensuite sous le lit. Elle mit la casquette sur le bureau en face de son lit et s'endormit en la regardant comme elle faisait dans sa jeunesse.

Le lendemain, Ginny entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et remarqua la casquette blanche. Elle la prit et fut surprise lorsqu'elle fut aussitôt arracher de ses mains.

-Mione ?

-Ne touche pas, bougonna-t-elle et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Oh Hermione, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda son amie en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

-J'ai... J'ai faillit me faire voiler par Zabini et... et...

-Et quoi ? demanda Ginny avec de la tristesse pour Hermione.

-Drago est venu et lui a dit de lâchez cette pourriture et d'aller s'amuser avec eux. J'ai faillit me faire violenté ! Tu comprends ? Violenté ! Cria Hermione avec des larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé.. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et ne pas t'avoir laisser seul avec ce Serpentard... Dis-moi... À qui est cette casquette ? Demanda la roussette pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Cette casquette appartenait au premier ami que j'ai jamais eu...

-Ami comme copain ou ami comme amoureux ? Demanda Ginny.

-Copain... J'avais 6 ans quand je l'aies connu...

-Comment était-il ? Demanda Ginny.

-Il était distant... mais tu voyais que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'ami non plus. Il n'était pas douer avec la construction de route en sable... mais j'était heureuse de jouer avec lui... Il était adorable comme tout... et gentil. Il avait eu peur que je ne revienne pas quand je suis partit pour souper... Mais je suis arriver trop tard et il était déjà partit. La seul chose que j'ai trouver fut cette casquette... sa casquette.

-Peux tu plus le décrire ? Demanda Ginny.

-Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux gris métallique.

-D'accord... et tu n'as pas été revoir s'il était la le lendemain ? Demanda Ginny en s'intéressant à l'histoire.

-Oui... J'ai même attendu toute la journée, mais il n'est pas revenu...

-C'est triste...

Hermione fit un sourire et se recoucha dans son lit.

-Que fais-tu ? Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je préfère passer mon dimanche à dormir, dit Hermione avec un air morose.

-Bon... D'accord, alors à plus tard, dit Ginny et elle sortit pour aller déjeuner.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Pas très gentil le Blaise hein ? Désolé pour ceux qui l'aimait. (Je l'aime bien aussi, mais voulez-vous ? Il faut bien qu'il y es des évènements déclencheurs pour continuer l'histoire).

Donc ! En espérant que cela vous à plu

N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait !

Merci à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Voilà le cinquième chapitre !

Merci pour les reviews !

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le déroulement de cette histoire !

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Drago)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Ginny descenda dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Elle prit place parmi ses amies qui étaient de dos aux Serpentards.

-Pauvres Hermione...

-Comment cela pauvre Hermione ? Demanda Parvati.

-Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, dit Ginny.

-Quoi, elle est malade ? Demanda Lavander, qui était assise en face de Ron.

-Non, c'est qu'elle a vécu une mauvaise expérience hier soir. Elle a dit qu'elle a faillit se faire violé, chuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Ron et Harry en se levant de leur place.

-Restez assit ! Réprimanda la jeune Weasley.

-Mais Ginny ! Elle c'est presque fait violé par Zabini ! Cria Ron, ce qui attira l'attention des Serpentards.

-Ronald ! La ferme, siffla Ginny entre ses dents.

Ron se tû et regarda Zabini avec un regard meurtrier.

-Elle ne veux pas que cela se sache. Tu imagines un peu si elle descend et des murmures s'élèvent à sa vue ! Elle se sentira insulter et elle retournera s'enfermer, dit Ginny.

-Je te comprends, dit Parvati.

-Elle ma aussi raconter une mignonne histoire triste de sa jeunesse... Dit Ginny.

-Ah bon ? Raconte ! Demanda Lavander.

-Ouais, raconte Weaslette, dit Malfoy.

Après d'avoir attendu le nom de Zabini, le groupe de Drago, Blaise, Pansy et compagnie avaient écoutés la conversation.

-Pff, dit Ginny en se retournant vers ses amis.

-Alors, elle ma dit qu'elle avait 6 ans quand elle a eut son tout premier ami. Elle avait été au parc pour occuper son temps libre, vue qu'elle était toujours seule. Et elle a vu un petit garçon de son âge qui se balançait seul. Elle a dit qu'il paraissait très seul comme elle, alors elle est aller l'invité à aller jouer avec elle dans le sable pour construire des routes pour jouer avec leur camions. Lorsqu'elle dû retourner chez elle pour souper, elle avait promit à son ami de revenir. Elle a dit qu'elle était arriver trop tard et il n'était plus là. La seule chose qu'elle avait trouver de lui était sa casquette blanche, qui traînait sur le sol. Elle est rentrer chez elle avec la casquette et est retourner au parc le lendemain en espérant le revoir. Elle a dit qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée sans retourner chez elle. Elle en avait le cœur brisé. Elle ma dit qu'elle venait de perdre le seul ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eut.

-Pouahah ! C'est stupide comme tout ! Cette histoire est nulle, n'es-ce pas Drago ? Demanda Zabini.

Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas écouter. Il était rester dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit l'histoire d'Hermione. Et il la reconnu en partit parce qu'il y était.

¤(Granger ? Cette pute qui a oser ordonner à des garçons de venir me battre ? Elle raconte l'histoire en mensonge pour que les gens ait pitié d'elle... Qu'elle pourriture cette fille !)¤

Drago se leva et partit en dehors de la grande salle en ignorant les appelles de ses amis.

-Sale sang de bourbe !

Il arriva devant le portrait, donna le mot de passe et rentra. Il monta les escaliers vers la chambre d'Hermione et cogna sur la porte comme un fou.

-Ouvres-moi cette porte ! Maintenant !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement en entendant les frappements à sa porte. Elle se redressa et sentit son cœur faire un bond.

(Es-ce qu'il est venu parce qu'il s'inquiet pour moi?... Mais c'est un Malfoy... Peu importe ! Un humain reste un humain !)

Hermione se releva et alla ouvrit la porte avec espoir qu'il vienne s'excuser de l'avoir insulter hier. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas prête à sentir la main qui est venu l'étrangler.

-Petite pute ! Tu oses mentir sur l'histoire complètement pour que tes amis aient pitié de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! S'écria Drago en serrant encore plus ses mains sur son cou.

-Mal... Mal... foy... arrête... j'étouffe..., dit Hermione en essayant de desserrer les mains de Drago.

-Tu oses me dire quoi faire ? S'énerva Drago.

Il relâcha son cou et lui donna une énorme gifle. Ce qui la fit tombé sur le sol. Une trace de sang commençait à couler sur le côté gauche de sa lèvre.

-Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Demanda Hermione avec les larmes pleins les yeux.

Malfoy ne lui répondit pas et regarda la casquette qui était sur le lit de Granger. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et prit la casquette. Il vint à côté d'Hermione et s'accroupit à sa hauteur et mit la casquette devant son visage.

-Cela réponds-tu à ta question ? Demanda-t-il.

-... Toi ?... C'était toi ? Demanda Hermione en sentant son cœur s'accéléré.

-Et oui Granger. Laisses-moi te dire que j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu racontes la vrai histoire à mon sujet, dit Drago.

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! J'ai dit la vérité !

-Arrête de mentir ! Hurla-t-il et il lui donna une autre gifle.

-...Je n'ai pas menti... chuchota Hermione en tremblant avec le visage caché par ses cheveux.

-Oh non ? Pourtant la version de l'histoire que j'ai entendu était différente de celle que je connaissais... Dit Malfoy avec des yeux froids et perçants.

-Au lieu de me traiter de menteuse, raconte ton histoire ! S'énerva Hermione.

Drago raconta son histoire avec l'écoute d'une Hermione plus que choquer par cette version.

-Et tu oses dire que tu as pleurer mon absence et que tu espérais me revoir ? Espèce d'affreuse petite sang de bourbe ! Les gens comme toi ne mérite pas de vivre !

-Je ne savais pas que tu en avais tant souffert. Et je n'aurais jamais pensée que tout cela t'était arrivé... Mais je peux te jurer une chose... Je n'ai jamais ! Jamais ! Ordonner à des personnes d'aller te faire du mal pour que tu partes ! Tout ce que j'ai raconter à mes amis était vrai... Si je n'étais pas venu c'est que j'ai pris trop de temps à souper parce que je parlais s'en arrêt de toi à mes parents. Je leur disais comment je t'adorais, même si on venait à peine de se connaître. Je leur disais que tu étais mon ami et que je voulais passer toute mes journées à jouer avec toi au parc. Et quand je ne t'ai plus jamais revu... J'était si triste... Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à Harry et Ron. Et laisse moi te dire que ce n'était pas facile tellement que j'avais une mauvaise expérience en manquant d'amitié. Je n'ai jamais voulu me séparé de toi... dit Hermione en pleurant désespérément.

-...

Drago ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il s'écroula contre le mur et prit place sur le sol, la tête baisser vers le planché.

Hermione s'approcha et se colla la joue sur les mains de Drago, qui était posé sur ses genoux. Lors du contact, Malfoy retira sa main, se releva et sortit de la chambre avec la casquette. Hermione s'écroula sur le sol et continua de pleurer. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer retrouver son ami en Malfoy, le roi des Serpentards.

Drago fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, il sortit de sa chambre et de la salle commune des préfets en chef pour se diriger vers les cachots.

-Professeur ! Demanda Drago en frappa à la porte de Severus.

Celui-ci vint ouvrir avec son air sinistre habituel.

-Oui ?

-Severus, puis-je avoir une petite fiole de véritaserum ?

-Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de cela Drago ? Demanda son parrain.

-Pour éclaircir un brouillard qui vient de se lever dans ma tête, dit le jeune Malfoy.

-Très bien... Attend ici, dit-il.

Severus revint quelque secondes après avec une fiole de couleur bleu.

-Ne te fait pas prendre ! Dit Severus et il claqua sa porte.

Drago revint dans la chambre commune des préfets et se dirigea vers la chambre de Granger. Il la trouva étendu sur le sol au même endroit où il l'avait laisser.

-... Granger ?

-...

Hermione se releva la tête et le regarda. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Malfoy eut pitié d'une sang de bourbe.

-Bois ça, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione regarda la fiole et reconnu la substance tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-As-tu peur que je découvre que tu m'as raconter des mensonges ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Hermione lui arracha la fiole et la bu d'un coup sec. Les yeux de la brunette se sont mit à s'embrumer.

-Es-ce que tout ce que tu m'as dit était vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

-Absolument tout.

-...Tout ?

-Tout, dit Hermione.

-... Pourquoi as-tu garder ma casquette toute ces années ?

-Parce que s'était la seule chose qui me restait de toi...

Drago sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine qui n'avait jamais sentit auparavant... sauf la fois du parc. Il porta sa main vers son visage et sentit les larmes lui tombé des yeux. Il regarda Granger et vit les joues meurtries, ses yeux rouges et la couler de sang sur le côté de sa bouche. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne pouvait plus traiter Granger de menteuse à cause du véritaserum.

¤(Donc j'avais mal comprit depuis le début ? Elle voulait de moi... Elle était si près de moi pendant toute ses années et je l'ai insulter.)¤

La potion arrêta ses effets et Hermione reprit le contrôle de son esprit. Elle regarda Drago et remarqua qu'il était en pleur. Il souffrait et cela paraissait énormément. Hermione se releva et vint encercler Drago à la taille de ses bras. Elle le serra fort et espérait qu'il ne la repousserait pas cette fois-ci.

-Ça va aller Drago... Je suis avec toi... Je resterai avec toi.

-Lâ...lâches-moi Granger, dit-il.

-Non ! Tu connais la vérité, maintenant tout peut redevenir comme la première fois que l'on sait vu !

-N... Non ! Lâches-moi ! S'écria Malfoy en se dégagea de son câlin.

Hermione le regarda avec beaucoup de tristesse.

-Peu importe si tu disais la vérité ! Je ne peux pas oublier ce que les autres mon fait ! Je ressent toujours autant de dégoût envers toi ! Cria-t-il et il sortit en claquant la porte.

Hermione regarda cette porte pendant plusieurs minutes et finit par aller se recoucher. Elle passa la journée à dormir, sauf à l'heure du souper où un elfe est venu lui porter à souper de la part de Ron. Elle mangea et se recoucha. Elle se promettait d'aller au cours demain et cela même si elle devait affronter tout les Serpentards.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Tadam ! En espérant que vous aviez aimé

N'oubliez pas les reviews et à bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

Voilà le 6ième chapitre.

Merci pour tout les reviews

**hermy67 **: lolll ok ' J'ai comprit à moitié ton review lol ! Merci pour le review. Je suis contente que cela ta plu et voilà la suite Bisou !

**chtite etincelle **: Bah merci beaucoup Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci pour le review, bisou et à bientôt !

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le déroulement de cette histoire !

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Drago)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione se réveilla, par habitude, à 6 heure du matin et se leva. Elle regarda le temps à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre et prit son uniforme. Elle soupira, prit son uniforme et descendit pour prendre une douche. Un coup terminé, elle s'habilla et remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses livres. Granger sortit de sa chambre et partit pour aller déjeuner. Au cours du chemin, elle croisa plusieurs personnes matinale et salua celles qu'elle connaissait. Celles-ci lui rendit son salut et continua leur chemin. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la grande salle, les professeurs étaient déjà placé et ils mangèrent tranquillement leur déjeuner. Hermione prit place et commença à se servir une assiette généreuse pour être plus en forme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent dans la salle et remarquèrent la brunette à la table.

-Hermione ! S'enthousiasma Ginny en remarquant son amie.

-Bonjour Ginny, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Harry en prenant un air inquiet.

-Moi ? Je vais très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ron la regarda avec un regard suspicieux. 

-Ne vous inquiété pas ! Je suis en pleine forme, dit-elle en faisant un sourire radieux.

-Bon... Si tu le dis, conclu Harry en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

Hermione retourna à son repas et se leva dès qu'elle eut terminer. Elle prit ses livres et partit pour son cours. Dans son hélant pour sortir de la grande salle, Hermione croisa le groupe de Serpentards habituel.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent un instant et Hermione lui sourit. Les autres qui étaient présent avec lui furent plus que surprit que la sang de bourbe sourit à son ennemis Malfoy. Celui-ci ne dit rien et la contourna sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Blaise, lui, avait rester pour faire un sourire en coin à la Griffondor. Il lui prit le menton et lui sourit de nouveau. 

Hermione sentit une surcharge de colère l'envahir et elle lui donna une gifle qui le fit reculer.

-Ne me touche pas, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle le contourna et alla à son cours.

Blaise alla s'assoire et se mit à rire.

-Elle vient de te donner une bonne baffe et toi tu ris. Tu es fou ou quoi ? Demanda Pansy.

-Elle est tout simplement irrésistible. C'est du gâchis que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'aller jusqu'au bout le soir de l'Halloween. C'est dommage que OWW ! Qui est-ce qui ma donner un coup de pieds ? S'énerva Blaise en regardant les personnes qui l'entourait.

-Désolé, mon pieds à glisser, dit Malfoy.

Il se leva et alla à son cours également.

¤(Qu'es-ce qui ma prit ?)¤

-Drago attend moi ! Hurla Pansy en se relevant et en courant après lui.

-Ça j'ai du mal à le croire... bougonna Zabini en se frottant la jambe.

Il se releva et alla rejoindre ses amis.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était commencé depuis une trentaine de minutes et Hermione avait déjà rien à faire. Elle connaissait déjà tout et aujourd'hui c'était un cours de théorie. Hermione griffonna sur une feuille de papier tout en se refermant dans ses pensées. Harry regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Déjà hier, elle avait rester dans sa chambre toute la journée et aujourd'hui elle sourit comme-ci de rien n'était. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et il voulait absolument le découvrir.

-Hermione... Hermione, chuchota Harry.

Celle-ci releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Dis moi... tu te sens mal ? Es-ce à cause de ce que Zabini a essayer de faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comment sais-tu pour Zabini ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Ginny qui nous la dit. Quand je t'ai dit si tu allais bien ce matin, que croyais-tu que c'était pour ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai cru que c'était parce que vous pensiez que j'étais malade ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Miss Granger, je serais ravit que vous ne criez pas comme cela dans ma classe, dit le nouveau professeur avec un regard sévère.

-Désolé, dit-elle.

-5 points en moins pour Griffondor, dit-il.

Hermione baissa la tête et fit semblant de continuer à prendre des notes.

-Alors ? Es-ce pour cela ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr que non. Ne t'en fait pas tout va très bien, dit Hermione et elle retourna à son griffonnage.

Harry la regarda avec un air sévère également. Il était sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle lui mentait.

Quand le cours fut fini Hermione sortit le plus rapidement possible. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras et la plaqua au mur.

-Qu'es-ce que ?

-Hermione, tu me mens, je le sais et je le vois très bien. Dis-moi la vérité. Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard sérieux.

-De quoi tu parles Harry ? Je me sens mieux que jamais, dit-elle avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

Harry l'éloigna du mur pour la re plaquer contre celui-ci pour une nouvelle fois en prenant soin de ne pas trop la blesser.

-Arrête de me mentir ! Hurla Harry avec un regard perçant.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent et des larmes commencèrent à se réveiller.

-Je te connais Mione. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Je me ferais pas avoir par de faux sourires !

-Monsieur Potter, qu'es-ce qui vous rend si désespéré pour que vous maltraitiez votre amie ? Demanda Severus avec un sourire sinistre.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de cela ! S'énerva Harry en se tournant la tête brusquement vers professeur de potion.

- 20 points en moins pour un manque de respect envers un professeur, dit Rogue avec un regard noir.

-Laissez-nous ! Ordonna Potter.

-10 points en moins pour ordonner de quoi à un professeur, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-S'il vous plait, professeur, pouvez-vous nous laisser seul ? Demanda calmement Hermione en essayant de caché ses larmes.

-... Je vous surveilles Potter... Marmonna-t-il et il continua son chemin.

-...Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Harry... mais ma vie n'es qu'un tourbillon de confusion ces temps-ci et je ne voulais pas vous-y entraînez, dit Hermione en se laissa accoter sur le torse de son ami.

Harry l'encercla et se mit à lui flatter le dos pendant qu'elle essaya de calmer ses sanglots..

-Racontes-moi, dit-il.

Hermione raconta toute son histoire. Elle lui raconta pour Malfoy et continua à sangloter de plus belle.

-Tu veux que je lui règle son compte ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione se mit à rire gentiment à cette demande.

-Non... non ça va aller... Dit Hermione en fermant les yeux.

-Bon... alors... Que dirais-tu si on allait à notre prochain cours ? Demanda Potter.

-Bonne idée, dit-elle en se dégageant des bras de son ami.

Elle prit une grande respiration pour s'aider à se calmer et s'essuya les larmes. Celui-ci commença à marcher, mais il fut arrêter par la main d'Hermione qui retenait sa manche.

-Harry ? Tu ne diras rien à Ron, n'es-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard inquiet.

-... Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je suis plus digne de confiance que Ginny pour les secrets, dit-il avec un sourire.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et ils recommencèrent leur marche.

Un coup la journée terminer, Hermione rentra dans la salle commune et vit Drago qui était assit sur son divan et qui regardait le feu.

Elle allait l'éviter et monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

-Comment c'est passer ta journée ? Marmonna-t-il.

Hermione crut faire une crise cardiaque à ce moment précis. Elle se retourna en vitesse vers lui et le regarda attentivement.

-Correct... Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Correct, dit-il avec effort.

Un long silence s'installa et Hermione alla s'assoire dans son fauteuil rouge.

-Tu sais Drago...

-Malfoy, dit-il en la coupant.

-Malfoy... euh... J'ai pensé que... vu que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un malentendu, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait essayer de redevenir des amis et

-Arrête tout de suite ! Je suis un Malfoy, je ne suis pas sensé parler avec des personnes comme toi. Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que nous devons oublier à tout jamais la simple petite fraction d'amitié que nous aillons eu dans notre jeunesse. Les temps changent et les personnes aussi, dit Malfoy sur un ton brusque et glacial.

-En fait, tu vois. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que tu ais changé. Je n'ai pas changer moi. Une personne reste la même personne peu importe l'âge ou la vie qu'il a. Même petit tu as été ce sang pur que je connais maintenant. La simple différence c'était que tu ne croyais pas à ses histoires de sang stupide ! Je veux qu'on essaie de nouveau. Que l'on soit des amis de nouveau. Et tout cela en essayant de mettre la haine que l'on sait ridiculement porter l'un envers l'autre de côté !... Même si tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi... moi... moi je ne veux pas te perdre... Chuchota Hermione.

-...

Drago ne su pas quoi dire. Ses joues avait un temps soit peu rougit aux paroles de la sang de bourbe. Il s'avouait d'avoir apprécier qu'elle tenait toujours à lui... Mais il avait changer... il s'était remplit la tête de préjugés. Et d'avoir à les oublier comme si de rien ne s'était passer était assez impossible. Mais il devait avouez que c'était tentant de retrouver son amie d'enfance.

Il baissa la tête et la releva pour la regarder. Il fit plusieurs fois la même action.

Hermione, elle, se jouait après les doigts. Elle était nerveuse. Nerveuse de sa réponse. Elle avait peur de se faire rejeter et que tout soit perdu pour toujours entre eux.

-... Je... Je veux bien essayer... Mais ne t'attends pas que je t'adresse par ton prénom et que je t'invites partout avec mes amis, dit-il.

-J'en demandait pas plus... Mais peut-on commencer par Granger et non sang de bourbe ? Demanda-t-elle.

-D'accord... Alors... Bonne nuit Granger, dit Malfoy et il partit se coucher en montant les escaliers à la hâte.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy, dit Hermione et elle fit de même mais plus lentement que le blond.

Drago se mit en pyjama, s'installa dans son lit et essaya de s'endormir peu importe les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quant à Hermione, elle s'endormit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

(Je garde espoir Malfoy...)

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Ok, j'ai cru bon de commencer le renouvellement d'amitié pour pouvoir progresser plus vite. Au sinon, l'étape de l'amour va débuter dans le 50ième chapitre lol Et je ne veux pas en arriver là.

Donc en espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Et merci à toutes celles (car je suis sûr et certaine que ce n'est que des filles lol) qui lisent et review mon histoire, je vous adore !

À bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou !

Voilà le 7ième chapitre ! en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à toutes celles (car je suis sûr que c'est juste des filles) qui m'ont envoyé de superbe review

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le déroulement de cette histoire !

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Drago)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione se réveilla et repensa à la veille. Elle ne pu arrêter le sourire qui combla son visage. Elle était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir renouveler son amitié avec le garçon de sa jeunesse. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Elle s'étira tel un chat et se passa une main dans la touffe qui lui servait de cheveux et se leva. Elle mit son uniforme et au moment de descendre dans la salle elle retourna vers le miroir. Elle vit l'horreur que formait sa coiffure et se peigna le mieux qu'elle pu. D'habitude elle se moquait de son apparence, mais sachant qu'elle devait amadouer Malfoy, elle décida de faire un petit effort pour une fois. Elle descendit et vit avec satisfaction que Drago était assis sur son divan préféré.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et se mit devant lui.

-Bonjour Malfoy, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Toujours pas habitué au fait qu'il devait être amical avec la sang de bourbe, il gigota un tant soi peu sur son divan. Il essayait de se mettre à l'aise, mais ne trouva pas de position convenable.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il en essayant d'éviter son regard.

-Hum... Qu'elle cours as-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione.

-Les mêmes cours que toi Granger, grogna-t-il à la stupide question de la Gryffondor.

-Oh... C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-...

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On peut dire, dit Malfoy en regardant le tableau en haut de la cheminer qui écoutait la conversation avec stupéfaction… D'habitude, il y avait toujours des disputes dans la chambre commune.

-...Dis Malfoy... Es-ce que je peux t'accompagner pour le déjeuner ? Demanda Granger.

-Non, dit-il de façon sec.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Écoute, j'essaie de me montrer gentille et toi tu ne fais rien que de marmonner et de grogner ! Tu ne pourrais pas être plus aimable ? Rétorqua Hermione.

Drago la regarda un instant et il se leva. Hermione pensait qu'il allait l'approcher, mais il sortit de la salle commune sans rien dire. Hermione se sentit bouillir de rage. Elle frappa de son pied sur le sol pour laisser sa colère s'échapper et elle sortit à son tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle vit Malfoy déjeuner avec ses amis. Elle soupira et alla rejoindre Harry, Ginny, Lavander et Ron. Elle passa le temps de son repas à être ignoré à cause des deux couples qui se bécotaient ou se chuchotaient des mots tendres. Elle soupira et se coucha la tête sur la table, ce qui attira l'attention de ses amis.

-Hermione ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ginny avec un regard inquiet.

-Non, tout va bien... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle soupira de nouveau et se leva.

-Je vais en cours, dit Hermione.

-Mais... ce n'est que dans trente minutes ! S'exclama Ron.

-Et alors ? Demanda Hermione.

-Bah... c'est pas un peu tôt ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Pas du tout, dit Hermione et partit vers son cours.

Malfoy vit son départ et regarda sa montre ensorcelée. Il vit que s'était tôt et se demandait où elle allait comme cela. Il s'excusa au près de ses amis et parti suivre la brunette. Hermione arriva devant la porte du cours de potion et elle s'assit doucement sur le sol le dos contre le mur. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur et prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Malfoy trouvait qu'elle avait l'air encore plus effondrée que ce matin et il ne put s'empecher de se sentit un tant soit peu coupable. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux

lachés et regarda la brunette tout en gardant sa main sur le côté de sa tête.

-Granger... Que fais-tu ici, toute seule ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione sursauta et dirigea son regard vers le blond.

-Oh ! Je... hum... J'attendais que le cours commence, dit Hermione.

-... Es-tu si pressée d'aller en classe ? Aimes-tu autant l'école que cela ? Demanda Malfoy.

Hermione sourit.

-J'adore apprendre. Et surtout si c'est de la magie, dit Hermione.

-... D'accord... Hum...

-Tu... Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, dit Hermione en désignant une place à côté d'elle.

Malfoy avait prit en considération sa demande, mais il prit place en face d'elle.

Il garda son regard de métal sur elle. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle rougit. Elle détestait qu'une personne passe son temps à la regarder ainsi, mais elle ne voulait pas rompre se moment, bien qu'insignifiant. Malfoy vit son malaise et il tourna son regard.

-Qu'elle est ta matière préféré ? Demanda Hermione.

-Potion, dit Drago. Et toi ? Rajouta-t-il.

-Transfiguration, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago fit un signe de tête et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Hermione allait dire autre chose, mais des voix qui s'approchaient la firent se taire et se relever. Drago fit de même et attendit pour voir qui c'était. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il s'agissait du professeur suivit des élèves qui arrivaient pour le cours.

-Drago, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas entendu ? Demanda Blaise.

-Es-ce que la sang de bourbe ta embêté ? Demanda Pansy en envoyant un regard perçant vers la brunette.

-Pas du tout, maintenant rentrons, dit Malfoy en rentrant dans le cours.

Lorsque Hermione rentra la dernière, elle vit que la seule place libre était en face de Malfoy. Elle prit place et écouta le cours qui commença.

Pendant la prise de note, Malfoy laissa échappa sa plume qui vola jusqu'aux pieds de Granger. Il soupira en pensant qu'il devrait aller la chercher, mais il fut surprit de voir Hermione se pencher pour la récupérer. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui tendit sa plume avec un sourire.

Malfoy avait honte et prit la plume en chuchotant un merci.

-Plaisir, chuchota Hermione et elle continua à prendre des notes.

Blaise qui vit l'échange commença à devenir suspicieux.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de prendre la plume ? Habituellement tu lui aurais dit de la garder car tu ne voudrais pas attraper ses microbes, mais là, tu as prit la plume et elle ta sourit. Qu'as-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Zabini.

-Rien, occupes-toi de tes affaires, grogna Malfoy et il continua de prendre ses notes aussi.

Pendant le cours des runes, Hermione aida de temps en temps Malfoy qui était assis à côté d'elle. Celui-ci fut surprit, mais il profita de son aide précieuse.

Quand la journée fut terminée, Hermione rentra de son dernier cours d'option pour ses crédits de fin d'année et vit Malfoy qui étudiait sur son divan.

-Bonsoir, dit Hermione.

Elle allait monter vers sa chambre pour entreposer ses livres et se préparer pour aller dormir quand Malfoy l'interpella.

-Granger ?

-Oui ? Répondit celle-ci en s'arrêtant.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

-Hum... Tiens... J'ai pensé que tu aimerais la ravoir, dit Drago en lui tendant sa vieille

casquette blanche.

Il évita son regard surprit en prenant soin de cacher ses joues rouges.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'extasier de bonheur. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et la prit doucement.

-... Merci beaucoup Drago, dit-elle.

Malfoy releva soudain la tête en entendant son nom.

-Euh... cela te dérange ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non... c'est juste que c'est étrange. Bonne nuit Granger, dit Malfoy, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa chambre.

Hermione fit de même et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Quand elle fit prête à se coucher dans ses chaudes couvertures, elle regarda la casquette avec un grand sourire.

C'était le tout premier cadeau que Malfoy lui offrait. Et cela en seulement une journée d'amitié. Ce n'était absolument pas une cause perdue. Au contraire, elle espérait que les évènements avanceraient plus vite et que bientôt ils seraient de nouveau vraiment amis. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ou de mieux ?

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

N'oublier pas les reviews et un GRAND MERCI À **ELAVIEL** POUR LA CORRECTION DE CE CHAPITRE !


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre 8.

Merci à **ELAVIEL **pour la correction !

Merci à tout ceux qui m'on envoyé de magnifiques reviews

(pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Draco)¤

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Draco se leva et s'assit sur son lit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la laissa sur son front. Il avait fait «le rêve». Ce rêve, il le faisait à chaque nuit depuis qu'il était jeune. Il rêvait encore et toujours de l'évènement du parc. Comme d'habitude, c'était plutôt un cauchemar ambulant. Mais cette nuit... il y avait eut un changement. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il se retrouvait sur le sol dans le noir et dans son corps de lui-même à 6 ans, il pleurait doucement. Mais au lieu de sentir abandonné, une main lui était apparut. Il avait relevé la tête et avait remarqué que c'était Hermione, cependant elle n'était pas âgée de 6 ans, mais de 17 ans. Elle lui souriait et lui tendait tendrement la main. Il avait accepté de prendre sa main et à sa grande surprise, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et serré tendrement. Elle le tenait en dessous de ses genoux et tenait de l'autre bras son dos. Il se détendit et coucha sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'était sentit si bien à ce moment-là. Il aurait voulut que le temps s'arrête pour qu'il puisse rester blottit dans les bras protecteurs de Granger.

Draco soupira et se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Pendant que l'eau lui coulait sur la tête et sur le corps, il ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur le mur de la douche. Il laissa la chaleur de l'eau lui masser les muscles tendus. Le rêve lui flottait encore dans sa tête. Il n'était pas capable de fermer les yeux sans voir l'image de Granger entrain de le serrer dans ses bras.

Une fois la douche terminée, il sortit et s'habilla. Aujourd'hui c'était Vendredi. Pour certain c'était la plus belle journée de la semaine, mais pour Draco, cela signifiait qu'il ne restait qu'une journée avant qu'il ait à passer une journée presque entière en compagnie de Granger. D'accord, il avait accepté son offre pour son amitié. Il avait même essayer de faire la conversation avec elle et lui avait redonner sa casquette. Mais passer une journée avec elle...

Draco frappa dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

-Hey ! Attention espèce d'idiot ! Hurla son reflet.

-La ferme ! Grogna Malfoy et il sortit pour aller prendre ses livres et se rendre au petit déjeuner.

Pendant le trajet, il croisa Hermione qui parlait avec un Serdaigle. Il le reconnut comme étant James Tunderbay. C'était un garçon à l'allure simple et décontractée, plusieurs filles trouvaient cela craquant. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient doucement sur le front et sur la nuque. Et il avait des yeux d'un bleu très profond et envoûtant. En magie, il était assez avancé et avait une intelligence grandiose pour un Serdaigle. Mais bien sûr, personne n'égalait Hermione en matière d'intelligence. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait l'air d'être intéresser par la Griffondor.

Il avait souvent vu ces deux là à se parler et étudier ensemble. Quelques personnes, qui n'étaient pas jalouses, trouvaient qu'ils formaient un beau couple ensemble.

Malfoy les regardait et sentit une crainte s'installer à l'intérieur de lui quand il vit Hermione rire à propos de quelque chose qu'il venait de lui dire en lui éloignant une mèche de son visage. Il ne comprenait pas cette crainte et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Une rage le frappa et il passa devant eux sans rien dire et sans les regarder.

Hermione l'avait remarqué quand il passa devant eux. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard interrogateur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Mione ? Demanda James.

-Quoi ? Oh non, tout va bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller déjeuner, rajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord, dit James et ils se mirent à marcher ensemble vers la grande salle.

-Malfoy avait l'air d'être en colère. Qu'es-ce qui a pu mettre le roi des Têtards en rogne de si bon matin ? Demanda James en riant de plein cœur.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme cela, dit Hermione avec un regard sérieux.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes Mione ? Demanda Tunderbay.

-Pas du tout, dit-elle.

Le Serdaigle arrêta de marcher et regarda le derrière de la tête de la lionne avec un regard étonné et suspicieux. Hermione se retourna lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne la suivait plus.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en apercevant le regard interrogateur qu'il lui envoyait.

-Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de défendre Malfoy ? Questionna-t-il en amplifiant le nom du Serpentard.

-Oui et alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

James se rapprocha d'elle et lui mit la main sur le front. Hermione reposa sa main avec un regard renfrogné.

-Hum... Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre...

Il lui prit le menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Non... Tu n'as pas été ensorcelé non plus, avoua-t-il.

Hermione fixait James avec les pommettes rouges. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore lâchée. En effet, le Serdaigle était dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarquer qu'il tenait encore le menton de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il regarda la brunette toujours en lui tenant le bas du visage. Une intensité s'ajouta dans son regard et il se rapprocha de la brunette.

-..Qu'es... Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua à rapprocher son visage du sien.

-Il est temps d'y aller, dit Hermione en se dégageant de son emprise sur son visage et en se mettant à marcher de toute vitesse vers la grande salle.

James fut surprit de la voir partir aussi vite. Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper et il continua à marcher à ses côtés tout en s'excusant de son geste. Hermione lui fit un sourire et lui dit qu'elle le pardonnait. Quand ils furent arrivés, Hermione vit que tout le monde commençait à quitter la salle pour ce rendre à leur cours.

-AWW ! Gémit Hermione.

-On dirait que nous sommes arrivé un peu trop tard... Bon ben, on se revoit une autre fois, dit James en la saluant et en rejoignant ses amis pour son cours.

(NON!)

Cria Hermione intérieurement en sentant son ventre se plaindre avec elle.

Elle venait de rater le repas le plus important de la journée. Elle avait vraiment tout fait pour un bol de porridge ou bien de rôties croustillantes et délicieuses recouvertes d'une gelée de fruits.

-Le monde est si cruel... se plaignit Hermione en partant pour son cours.

-Granger !

Hermione se retourna et vit qu'il ne restait que elle et Malfoy.

-Draco ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione.

-Tiens... Et ne dis pas que je ne t'ai jamais rien donner, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la grande salle.

Elle regarda la chose dans ses mains et remonta son regard vers le dos de Malfoy et lui fit un sourire.

-Merci... chuchota-t-elle en regarda l'appétissante pomme rouge.

Elle croqua dedans et se mit à marcher vers son premier cours de la journée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa pomme elle la fit disparaître avec sa baguette et rentra en cours de Charme.

-Bon matin à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre l'art de se servir de ses mains pour apporter un objet vers vous.

Des chuchotements d'enthousiasme s'élevèrent à la pensée de pouvoir utiliser la magie sans leur baguette.

-Je vois que cela vous plait. Alors je vais vous placer en groupe de deux. Quand vous entendrez vos noms, dirigez-vous vers l'une des tables où se trouve un objet. Cet objet vous servira pour vous exercer. Donc, Potter et Parkinson, Weasley avec Goyle, Brown avec Crabbe, Granger avec Zabini, Stevenson avec Hopkins...

Le prof continua sa liste.

-Et finalement, Malfoy avec Epson, termina le prof.

Draco sentit une haine l'envahir face au Griffondor aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il n'avait jamais été en bon terme avec Epson. Il le trouvait trop stupide et trop sûr de lui. Il avait cette air de fierté des Griffondors et avait toujours des répliques quelque part dans sa tête pour lui tenir tête. En d'autres mots, il était totalement frustrant.

Hermione, elle, n'était pas du tout contente du partenaire qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle avait toujours pensé être en bon terme avec Blaise, mais depuis la soirée d'Halloween, elle ne voulait plus être à moins de 50 mètres de lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et était sûr qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Elle aimerait avoir tort pour une fois.

-Granger ? Alors on s'y met ? Demanda l'italien.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'une des tables qui était disposée à plusieurs endroits de la classe. Elle attendit les instructions tout en évitant les regards de Zabini.

-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous placé, je vais vous faire une démonstration de ce que j'attends de vous.

Il se tourna vers son bureau et fit un signe de main à l'objet. Celui-ci se souleva et se dirigea dans sa main tendue.

-Voilà, ce n'est pas plus compliquer. Ce que vous devez faire en fait, c'est concentrer votre esprit et votre magie vers l'objet. Lorsque vous sentirez votre magie dans vos mains, vous faite ce signe vers l'objet et celui-ci viendra peu à peu à vous. Votre concentration compte beaucoup. Il serait normal que vous ne réussissiez qu'à faire bouger un tant soi peu l'objet. Mais n'ayez crainte, on aura encore deux cours sur ce sujet fascinant. Vous allez aussi vous rendre compte que quand vous aurez plusieurs fois effectué le sort avec succès, vous trouverez cela de plus en plus facile. Si vous éprouvez des problèmes quelconques je suis à mon bureau. Maintenant au travail et bonne chance, dit le professeur en se dirigeant vers sa chaise.

Hermione se tourna vers la table et concentra sa force. Elle commençait à sentir une force lui envahir le bras lorsque tout s'arrêta à cause d'une personne qui lui souffla dans l'oreille. Hermione se retourna et vit Blaise la regarder avec un sourire en coin. Il se trouvait à peine à deux pas de son visage.

-Je te trouve tendu Granger, dit Blaise.

-Arrête et laisse moi pratiquer, grogna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en se concentrant de nouveau.

Malfoy qui se trouvait à côté de Blaise et de Granger, avait tourné le regard vers eux lorsque Blaise s'était approché d'Hermione. Il lui jetait des regards accusateurs.

-Tu n'essayes pas ? Demanda Epson.

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires, marmonna-t-il en gardant son attention sur le duo d'à côté.

-Comme tu voudras, dit le Griffondor avec contentement à l'idée de pouvoir pratiquer sans avoir le regard perçant du Serpentard sur son derrière de tête.

Hermione sentit un picotement dans sa main et fit le geste vers l'objet. Celui-ci ce leva et se mit à avancer vers elle.

-Dis-moi Granger... Depuis quand tu peignes tes cheveux ? Demanda Blaise en prenant une des mèches ondulées de la jeune brunette.

L'objet s'arrêta soudainement et tomba sur le sol.

-ARG Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire Zabini ! Tu ne peux pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre pendant je pratique ce sort ? Demanda Hermione en allant ramasser l'objet.

Elle le remit sur la table et retourna prendre position.

-Humm... Non, dit l'italien en faisant semblant d'y avoir réfléchit.

-Laisses-moi tranquille, siffla telle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle reprit position et se concentra à nouveau. Lorsque sa magie fut encore dans ses mains elle fit le geste et l'objet se dirigea vers elle une nouvelle fois.

Blaise regarda Granger tout en restant le près possible de son corps. Il descendit son regard et le dirigea vers ses fesses. La jupe de l'uniforme donnait encore plus de charme à son postérieur. Il souriait vilainement et se mit derrière elle tout en se collant encore plus à elle. Sans prévenir, il posa discrètement ses mains sur ses fesses. Hermione fut scandalisée par l'action et perdit encore une fois le visuel avec l'objet qui n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Draco, lui, était plus que scandalisé. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette émotion là, mais de voir quelqu'un toucher Granger, cela le rendit furieux. Il se dirigea vers l'italien et l'éloigna en vitesse de la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Zabini ? Demanda Malfoy avec des yeux glacials.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? Demanda l'italien avec colère.

-Zabini, n'oublies pas que je suis le préfet en chef, je peux t'enlever des points, dit Malfoy.

-Pff et cela t'en enlèvera aussi car tu es à Serpentard, dit Blaise.

-Je veux que tu laisses Granger tranquille, ordonna Malfoy.

-Tu crois que tu peux m'ordonner quoi que se soit ? Demanda Zabini. Depuis quand tu protège Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Depuis qu'elle faisait partie de mes amis ! Dit-il en le regrettant tout de suite.

-Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Blaise.

-Laisse tomber, dit Malfoy.

-Tu as dit que Granger était ton amie ? Demanda l'italien.

Draco se retourna vers lui en vitesse et le menaça d'un regard meurtrier.

-Ton père risque de ne pas apprécier, chuchota Blaise au blond.

-Tu lui dis et je te tue, dit Draco avec un regard sérieux.

-Et tu iras à Azkaban pour cela, dit Zabini.

-Et alors ? Demanda Draco en prenant sa baguette et en la serrant dans ses mains.

-... Qu'es-ce que cette pute ta fait pour que tu la défendes ainsi ? Demanda Blaise.

-Rien et de toute façon tu ne me comprendrais pas, dit Draco.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le professeur en s'approchant d'eux.

-Rien... Mais je voudrais changer de place avec Zabini, dit Malfoy.

-Vous voulez être avec miss Granger ? Demanda le professeur avec un air stupéfait.

Draco fit un signe de tête positif.

-Très bien alors... Zabini vous êtes avec Epson pour aujourd'hui et les deux prochains cours, dit le professeur. Maintenant retournez à la tâche, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu viens de descendre dans mon estime, lança Blaise en se dirigeant vers Epson.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas. Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que ses mains reste sur tes fesses ? Demanda Draco avec un regard frustré.

-Non !... merci Draco, chuchota Hermione en rougissant.

Malfoy se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Oh... euh... De rien...

Hermione sourit, alla placer l'objet et recommença avec succès.

Quand Draco essaya à son tour, Hermione le remercia pour ce matin.

-De rien...

Il se concentra mais fit mal le geste. Il recommença et recommença, mais rien à faire.

-Tu fais mal le geste, dit Hermione.

-Je le sais Granger ! S'impatienta Malfoy.

-Attends, dit Hermione en se rapprochant vers lui. Elle lui prit la main et il la retira aussitôt.

-Que crois-tu faire ? Demanda Malfoy.

-Voyons, attends un instant et laisse moi faire, dit Hermione avec un regard renfrogné.

Elle lui reprit la main et y alla doucement en lui montrant comment bien placer sa main.

-Voilà, c'est comme cela, dit Hermione.

Il fit un nouvel essai et l'objet se dirigea vers lui sans problème. Quand l'objet fut dans ses mains il se retourna vers Granger.

-... Merci, dit-il.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Dis-moi... Que faisais-tu avec James Tunderbay, ce matin ? demanda Malfoy.

-On parlait de magie et de devoirs, dit Hermione. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non rien, dit Malfoy.

La cloche sonna et il quitta la salle en disant au revoir à Granger.

-Il fait des progrès, pensa Hermione avec un sourire ravi et elle sortit de la classe pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fait et le prochain arrive bientôt... J'espère loll.

Merci de votre patience.

Et surtout merci de lire, d'apprécier et de m'envoyé des reviews

À bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou !

Voilà le 9ième chapitre

Merci à toutes celles qui mon donner un review Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le déroulement de cette histoire et le personnage James Tunderbay

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Draco)¤

_écriture Hermione_

_**écriture Draco**_

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Hey Hermione ! Hurla Ginny en courant vers celle-ci.

Granger se retourna avec une expression de surprise.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce qui c'était passer dans ton cours... Es-ce que ça va ? Demanda la rousse avec un regard inquiet.

-Mais oui je vais bien... Pourquoi ça irait pas bien ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard interrogateur.

-Ben parce que c'est Malfoy ! Il a dû vouloir quelque chose en retour ? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Cela ne veut rien dire !

-Quoi ? Hermione, il est le roi des Serpentards et un Malfoy, rien ne peut sortir de bon de sa tête blonde ! S'indigna Ginny.

-Arrête ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne devrais pas le juger pour des actions passé ! Je...

Elle arrêta en remarquant les regards qu'elles recevaient. Elle se mit à rougir et repartit vers son cours. Ginny lui perça toujours le derrière de la tête avec son regard bleu. Elle lui cachait quelque chose et curieuse comme elle est, elle voulait savoir.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crier comme cela. Elle n'avait jamais perdu autant son sang froid... à par quand elle avait frapper Malfoy. Elle s'en voulait d'un côté. Avoir frapper son ami... mais il l'avait pourtant chercher !

Hermione n'empêcha pas un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait en classe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait une chaleur lui envahir l'estomac.

(Sûrement le bonheur)

Elle tourna un coin et rentra droit dedans James. Celui-ci ne la laissa pas s'éloigner de lui en vitesse et posa ses mains sur son dos. Il passa sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux.

-Cela t'arrive souvent de foncé dans les gens ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire masculin.

-Désolé, dit Hermione en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle le regarda et il lui fit un de ses fameux sourire espiègle, qui faisait glousser les filles à chaque fois.

Hermione fit un petit rire et lui donna un petit coup de poing joueur sur son épaule. Pour encore plus la faire rire, il fit assemblant de pleurer et de se plaindre qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

-Tu t'amuses Granger ? Demanda une voix familière en arrière d'elle.

Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Malfoy.

-Dra..

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Demanda James en prenant soin de coller Hermione de manière possessive dans ses bras.

Il lui mit une main derrière la tête et la coucha sur son torse. Malfoy eut envie de l'étriper. Il s'avouait apprécier Granger comme amie. Il venait de la retrouver et il ne désirait surtout pas que quelqu'un la lui reprenne.

Hermione mit une main sur le torse de James et se hissa hors de sa poigne en le regardant avec un regard perdu.

-Qu'es-ce qui te prend James ? Tu ne m'as jamais tenue de cette manière... Demanda Hermione.

-Tu ne l'as donc pas deviner ? Demanda-t-il.

Il prit ses mains lorsqu'il vit que sa réponse était négative.

-Depuis le premier regard, je me suis sentit attirer vers toi... Ta beauté, ton intelligence. Je t'aime Hermione... dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Celle-ci ne savait plus trop quoi dire ni trop quoi penser. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait telle un poisson rouge.

-Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, mais s'il te plait, penses-y, dit le Serdaigle.

Il lui donna un baisé sur la joue très près de ses lèvres. Il redressa la tête, lui fit un sourire et repartit vers son cours.

(Que dois-je faire ?)

Hermione se retourna vers Malfoy. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi dire non plus. Il la regarda et Hermione jura avoir vu une vague de tristesse se refléter dans ses yeux gris.

-...

-Tu... tu vas accepter ? Demanda Draco.

-Je n'en sais rien... tout es confus dans ma tête, es-ce comme cela que l'on se sens quand on est en amour ? Demanda Hermione.

Draco fut surprit de sa question. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que c'était l'amour ? Personnellement, il n'avait jamais véritablement tombé en amour. Il a utilisé des filles et même sortit avec quelques-unes pour le plaisir, mais il n'avait jamais dit "Je t'aime" à quelqu'un. À part sa mère et peut-être son père quand il était petit.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-il sérieusement.

-...Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Demanda Draco, étonner par sa question stupide. Tu n'as rien fait, rajouta-t-il.

-... Tu es sûr de ne pas être fâcher contre moi ?

-Si je serais fâcher, ce serait contre cette tête de con qui a oser te serrer dans ses bras et t'embrasser ! S'énerva Malfoy.

-... Pourquoi serais-tu fâcher pour cela ? Demanda Hermione en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

-... Euh... je... Laisse tombé, on doit aller en cours, dit Draco en passa devant elle.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et jubila de bonheur à la simple penser qu'il commençait à être confortable en sa présence. Elle le rattrapa et lui prit la main avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci fut embarrasser, mais il n'enleva pas sa main pour autant. Comme il ne la serra pas non plus.

Ils étaient en retard et avant qu'ils ne rentre dans la salle de classe, Draco alla retirer sa main, mais Hermione la serra encore plus fermement.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Draco en fronçant un sourcil. Lâche ma main, ordonna-t-il avec un regard sérieux.

-Avec ce qui ses passer ce matin, il est trop tard pour leur faire croire que nous sommes encore des ennemis, expliqua Hermione en ne lâchant pas prise.

-Tu ne comprends pas... Si mon père l'apprenait, c'est toi qui va être dans le trouble, dit Malfoy.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas cacher l'amitié que nous essayons de nous porter l'un envers l'autre, argumenta Hermione.

-... Tu es une maudite tête de mule Granger !

-Je sais, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Draco ouvrit la porte et les regards se posèrent sur eux. Des bruits de surprises et d'indignations se firent vite entendre également. Après tout, la lionne et le serpent se donnaient bien la main comme si de rien n'était. D'accord, Draco n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé, mais il ne dit rien contre Granger. Gêner par ces regards, Hermione ne voulait pas avoir l'embarras de lâcher la main de Malfoy et de se diriger toute seul vers une chaise libre.

Draco vit son déconfort et l'entraîna avec lui vers deux sièges vide au fond de la classe.

-Monsieur Malfoy, miss Granger ! Je ne tolère pas que l'on arrive en retard dans mon cours ! S'énerva leur nouveau professeur de transfiguration

-Nous somme désolé, dit Hermione et Draco en même temps.

-Ah... euh... Bon ne recommencer plus ! Dit-il en perdant la face environ trente secondes.

Il était rare qu'un Serpentard et Griffondor restaient ensemble dans des termes amicales. Il ne tenait pas à gâcher cette événement avec une retenu.

Pendant le cours, Pansy se retourna vers Draco et Hermione.

-Qu'es-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda la Serpentard au cheveux noirs.

-Que veux-tu dire Pansy ? Demanda Draco.

-Que fais-tu avec cette sang de bourbe ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son sang froid.

-Tu n'aies pas capable de le deviner toi-même ? Demanda Malfoy avec irritation.

-Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec elle ! Hurla-t-elle en se leva.

Les regards se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers eux. Hermione et Draco se mirent à rougir.

-NONN ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

-Euh... dirent-ils en même temps de nouveau.

Ils se regardèrent et détournèrent leur regard aussi vite que possible.

-Ce n'est pas cela, grogna Draco. Assis-toi maintenant, ordonna-t-il en regardant Pansy avec un regard perçant.

Celle-ci fit comme il l'avait demander et leur professeur reprit son cours avec une aura agacer.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda la serpentard.

-Il se trouve que nous sommes ami, dit-il avec difficulté.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Demanda Pansy avec un regard renfrogner.

-Quelques jours, dit Hermione.

-Je ne t'aies rien demander la sang de bourbe, s'énerva Pansy.

-La ferme Parkinson ! Grogna Draco.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer.

-J'ai dit de te taire, tu es sourde ? Demanda le blond.

-Blaise à raison, tu dépasses vraiment les bornes, marmonna Pansy en commençant à pleurer.

Elle se retourna vers le devant de la classe et essaya de ne pas montrer sa haine et sa tristesse.

-...

Hermione regarda Malfoy et remarqua qu'il venait de regretter se geste. Après tout, les Serpentards étaient ses amis et à cause de elle, il venait peut-être d'en perdre deux. La brunette eut la difficulté à garder son attention sur le cours. Elle se sentait mal. Es-ce que son amitié allait gâcher la vie de Malfoy ? Étaient-ils vouer à un destin de haine ? C'est ce qu'elle se demandait. Elle avait peur que tout s'écroulerait de nouveau. Elle déchira un morceau de parchemin et ce mit à lui écrire un petit mot. Elle lui donna discrètement en le lui déposant sur son cahier de note.

Draco la regarda un instant et déplia le morceau de parchemin.

_Es-ce que ça va aller ? Car, si j'ai fait quelque chose qui pourrait te déplaire, je préfèrerais que tu me le dises. Si tu veux tout arrêter je comprendrais._

Draco regarda la Griffondor à ses côtés. Il prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire à son tour. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit de même que elle.

_**Ça pourrait aller mieux. Tu n'as rien fait, arrête de te plaindre comme une petit fille désespéré. Et je ne veux pas arrêter.**_

La dernière phrase était plus pâle que les autres, cela paraissait qu'il avait hésité à écrire cette phrase. Es-ce par incertitude ou bien par gêne ? Elle prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire. Elle lui donna et détourna son regard vers le tableau en avant de la classe.

_Tu es sûr ?_

Il lui répondit.

_**Tout à fait.**_

Hermione le regarda et sourit.

-Je suis heureuse, chuchota-t-elle.

Draco rougit et se tourna vers le devant de la classe. Il avait chaud dans l'estomac. Une chaleur si agréable et pourtant inconnu.

En fait il était... heureux. C'était étrange de voir Granger lui sourire. Mais ce sourire était différent... il était mieux que ceux qu'elle donnait à Potter et Weasley. Où voyait-il seulement ce qu'il désirait ?

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

En espérant qu'il vous à plu

N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait !

Merci pour avoir lu, apprécier et reviewer ma fic

À bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

Tadam ! Eh oui le 10ième chapitre (émus TT lol)

Merci à toutes celles qui reviews mon histoire ! Les autres.. eh ben... manger de la MDR mais non je rigole lol, je vous adore aussi parce que au moins vous lisez ! C'est déjà cela, vous ne passer pas à côté en disant "C'est nul !"

Donc... routine habituelle lol

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient à part le déroulement de cette histoire et de James Tunderbay.

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Draco)¤

_Rêve Draco_

Retour en arrière

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Enfin les cours terminés, Hermione marcha vers la grande salle pour aller souper. Elle avait espéré faire le trajet avec Malfoy, mais celui-ci fut partit bien avant elle.

(Sans doute ses amis... Bof.. avec ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui cela m'étonnerais)

Hermione soupira et leva les bras en haut de sa tête pour s'étirer, elle arrêta soudainement lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Devant, à marchant vers la grande salle, se trouvait nul autre que James. Elle étouffa un crie et se cacha derrière une statue en espérant qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Elle resta là pendant un bon moment en sentant son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler, mais elle ne voulait pas lui répondre tout de suite. S'il l'aurait vu, il lui aurait sûrement réclamer sa réponse. Donc elle préféra être loin de lui quand elle était seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sa réponse. Mais la vie n'était pas souvent gentille avec elle.

Comme quoi, une personne apparut devant elle.

-Ça va Mione ? Demanda James. Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Questionna-t-il.

-Hein ? Ah euh, je voulais essayer de te faire peur, mais j'ai fausser mon départ. Alors j'ai espéré que tu ne m'avais pas entendu, alors je me suis caché... ouais c'est ça...

(Brillant Granger... Totalement brillant, voir s'il va te croire)

Mais celui-ci sourit et l'éloigna de la statue en lui prenant la main. Ils se mirent à marcher doucement vers la grande salle ensemble.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu un de ses spectacles dans ta classe ce matin, dit James.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond.

-Euh... ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire mal à l'aise.

-Toi et Malfoy... vous êtes amis ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un air joyeux.

-Euh... ah bon ? Euh je veux dire, oui, dit-elle.

-... Hermione ? Es-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

(Pourvu qu'il ne parle pas de ce matin, pourvu qu'il ne parle pas de ce matin... S'il vous plait, Merlin...)

-Tu m'as l'air nerveuse... Es-ce à cause de ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione sentit une avalanche de pierre s'écrouler sur elle. Pourquoi es-ce que cela arrivait toujours à elle ?

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il pour une deuxième fois.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas à cause de cela, dit-elle.

James arrêta de manière assez brusque et regarda Hermione sérieusement. Celle-ci s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et alla lui poser une question, lorsque celui-ci la coupa.

-Es-ce que Malfoy ta fait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi es-ce que tu parles ? Nous sommes ami... enfin on essaie, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors es-ce à cause de ma proposition ? Ton comportement est étrange ce soir...

-Non, non, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste que je suis épuiser par cette semaine mouvementer. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout s'arrangera, dit-elle.

-Alors... dis-moi... Es-tu prête à répondre à ma proposition ? Demanda-t-il.

-...Non... je suis désolé, je ne sais pas la réponse encore, dit-elle.

-Très bien...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-J'attendrais ta réponse toute ma vie s'il le fallait, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione rougit et relaxa dans l'étreinte du Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent vers la grande salle. Quand ils furent devant les deux grandes portes, il lui lâcha la main et lui souhaita bon appétit. Il poussa la porte et alla s'assoire à la table des Serdaigles, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers celle des rouges et or.

Lorsqu'elle fut arriver devant ses amis, elle eut peur qu'ils ne lui tournent le dos. En fait, quelques-uns l'ignoraient, mais Ron et Harry l'accueillirent avec un sourire. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait tellement ses amis... Ils ne la laissaient jamais tombé. Bien sûr, Ron avait ses petites tendances à s'énerver, mais il revenait toujours la voir pour s'excuser. Hermione sourit et prit place entre ses deux camarades.

-Ça va Mione ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui et même très bien, dit-elle en commençant à remplir son assiette.

-Es-ce vrai pour toi et Malfoy ? Demanda Ron.

-Qu'es-ce qui est vrai entre moi et Malfoy ? Demanda Hermione.

-Que vous êtes ami, dit Ron avec un voix traînante.

-Oui, dit-elle simplement.

-Et tu n'as pas crus bon de nous en parler avant de le montrer à toute l'école ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Écoute... Je ne savais pas comment vous auriez réagi. Et de plus, on a à peine commencer à être confortable l'un envers l'autre. Donc, je n'aurais pas venu vous dire que je suis amie avec Malfoy en risquant qu'il me dise qu'il ne soit plus capable de me sentir, s'expliqua Hermione.

-...

Ron devint rouge de honte pour la simple raison qu'Hermione avait encore prit le dessus sur leur argumentation.

-Cela ne vous plait pas ? Demanda Hermione en regardant son assiette.

-Non, cela nous plait pas Hermione... Mais c'est ta vie... En tout cas, je ne t'empêcherais pas de le voir même s'il reste un Malfoy, dit Harry en grognant la dernière partie.

-Et toi Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

-Même chose que Harry, dit le rouquin.

-Merci ! Je vous adore ! Dit-elle en les enlaçant et en leur donnant un baisé sur la joue chacun son tour.

-Je savais que quelque chose se passait entre toi et Malfoy. Comment peux-tu faire cela ? Tu sais qu'il déteste ma famille. Et il détestait la tienne aussi auparavant ! Pourquoi ce revirement si soudain ? C'est stupide ! S'énerva Ginny.

Ron et Harry furent surprit par le tempérament de la rousse. Ils ignoraient qu'elle serait tellement contre cela.

-Écoute Ginny...

-Non, c'est toi qui écoute Hermione ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemis. Qu'attends-tu de lui ? Tu veux coucher avec lui, c'est ça ? Demanda Parvati

-PAS DU TOUT ! Vous ne comprendrez pas vous deux. Votre vie entière ses baser sur des amitiés. Vous aviez beaucoup d'ami. Quant à moi, quand j'était petite, j'était seule. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai connu le garçon dont je t'ai parler Ginny.

-Euh.. on le sais aussi, dit Ron et Harry.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublier, même Malfoy la entendu. Et j'ai su ce jour-là, qu'il était ce petit garçon. C'était le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Et je l'avais perdu... Mais pu maintenant. Et même si cela ne fait pas votre affaire et bien... je m'en fou ! Cria Hermione.

Ginny et Parvati rougit de honte à leur tour. Elles étaient loin de savoir que Malfoy était le fameux garçon à la casquette blanche.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit Hermione, avoua Parvati.

-...Moi aussi... Mais je n'en revient pas que tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, dit la rousse en abandonnant son souper et en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Griffondors.

-...

-Bah, ne t'en fais pas Mione, elle reviendra lorsqu'elle remarquera qu'elle a oublier le dessert. Elle est juste comme son frère, dit Lavander, qui avait la même opinion que Harry et Ron.

-Hey ! Se plaignit Ron.

-Désolé mon chou, mais c'est vrai, dit la brunette au yeux bleu.

Harry et Parvati se mirent à rire, mais Hermione regarda encore son assiette.

(Ça tu vois j'en doute...)

Hermione soupira et finit son souper pour aller vite se coucher. Elle avait passer une dure journée et ne pensait qu'à son lit.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la grande salle, Granger arrêta devant la librairie et pensa si elle avait besoin d'un livre quelconque. Mais miraculeusement, son envie de lire se dissipa aussitôt qu'il fut arriver. Elle continua son chemin et arriva finalement dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Elle alla monter dans sa chambre et commencer sa routine avant de se coucher, lorsqu'elle fut accueillit par une tête au cheveux noir.

-Parkinson ? **_(Note auteur: AHA ! Je suis sûr que vous aviez penser à Blaise lol Eh non !)_**

-Contente de voir que tu te sers encore de ta tête, dit la Serpentard.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je me suis faite invité par mon nouveau copain, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Pardon ? Demanda Hermione en ne comprennent pas trop.

-Tu as très bien comprit Granger, dit-elle.

-Non pas du tout, répondit la brunette.

-Eh bien, j'ai dit que mon nouveau petit ami, m'avait invité ici, répéta-t-elle.

-Tu... Tu sors avec Malfoy ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non avec Merlin, bien sûr avec Malfoy ! S'impatienta la Serpentard.

De tout évidence, Pansy trouvait qu'Hermione était extrêmement lente ce soir.

-Dis-moi Granger... Es-ce que tu aurais un Hamster dans la tête ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard surprit.

(Quelle genre de question étais-ce ?)

-Oui, un Hamster. Habituellement, il pédale pour que tu sois une miss je-sais-tout et aujourd'hui il a décidé d'arrêter ? Demanda-t-elle.

-... C'est dont ben stupide comme remarque..., dit Hermione.

Granger se porta la main au front. Parfois cela lui donnait mal à la tête d'entendre des personnes qui parles sans cesse en bêtise.

-Dis-moi es-ce que ton poids chiche, qui te sers de cerveau, c'est réduit récemment ?Demanda Hermione.

-Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? S'énerva Parkinson.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Draco en descendant les marches de son dortoir habiller en pantalon noir confortable avec une chemise noire.

-Demande le à Granger ici, elle n'arrêta pas de m'embêter depuis tout à l'heure, dit la Serpentard.

-Pardon ? Moi t'embêter ? Je t'ai juste demander une question et tu t'es mise à m'insulter ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Granger, va dans ta chambre comme la gentille fille que tu es. Viens-t-en Pansy, dit Draco en prenant la main de sa nouvelle copine.

-Quoi ?...

-Tu m'as comprit sang de bourbe, re..

Il eut à peine le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il reçu une gifle magistral. Draco fut surprit et se retourna vers Hermione pour voir qu'elle avait les yeux plein d'eau.

-T...t'es stupide, chuchota-t-elle et elle se mit à courir vers sa chambre.

Draco sentit une tristesse l'envahir. Il eut envie d'envoyer Pansy à son dortoir et d'aller s'excuser au près de Granger.

-N'oublie pas de ce qu'on a parler avant le souper, dit Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ensuite sur la bouche.

-Alors on y va ? Demanda la Serpentard.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais il entraîna la verte et argent dans sa chambre.

Hermione était en pleur. Elle souffrait beaucoup. D'abord Ginny, ensuite Malfoy. Elle était sûr que Merlin la détestait.

Elle se mit en pyjama avec beaucoup de difficulté, se brossa les dents et se coucha tout de suite.

_Draco pleurait comme d'habitude sur le sol, lorsqu'il sentit une présence agréable s'approcher de lui. Malfoy s'avait que c'était Granger, car il avait déjà faire ce rêve environ deux ou trois fois et c'était toujours pareille. Il alla relever la tête vers la personne avec anticipation que celle-ci le prendrait de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais il fut surprit du regard vide qu'il reçut de la brunette. Elle n'avait plus ce visage de gentillesse et d'encouragement. Non, cette fois-ci elle paraissait comme un cadavre. Elle paraissait vide et sans vie. Elle avait aucune émotion dans ses profonds yeux bruns au lieu du doré habituelle. Il se releva et lui tendit les bras. Il la regarda avec un regard perdu, mais elle, elle avait encore ce regard vide. Elle lui tourna le dos et marcha loin de lui. Plus elle marchait, plus les ténèbres l'enveloppait. Elle disparaissait peu à peu. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se mit à courir vers elle en pleurant et en criant. Étant dans le corps du petit garçon, il ne pouvait pas courir vite. Il essaya de crier son nom. Il recommença et recommença, mais aucun son se faisait entendre. Et comme si rien ne s'était passer, la silhouette de Granger disparut et il fut de nouveau seul dans un néant de ténèbres éternel._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et porta sa main à son front. Il ruisselet de sueur sur le front. Il dirigea son regard métallique vers l'oreiller à côté de lui et vit que Pansy n'était plus là. Celle-ci avait voulut passer la nuit avec lui. Il avait accepter, mais dès qu'elle a essayer d'avoir du sexe avec lui, il l'avait repousser et lui a dit pas maintenant. Elle fut frustrer et lui aurait rappeler leur contrat lorsqu'il la fit taire avec un baiser. Ensuite il l'avait coucher et l'a tenu toute la nuit pour ne pas l'entendre se plaindre.

¤(Elle a dû sortir quand je l'ai lâcher pendant que je dormais...)¤

Il alla se doucher et retourna dans sa chambre un coup terminer. Il allait se mettre en uniforme lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était samedi aujourd'hui. Il mit une paire de jean bleu et un t-shirt gris. Il se peigna les cheveux par en arrière sans utilisé de gel, ce qui les fit retombé peu à peu. Il prit son balai et sorti pour aller se pratiquer.

Hermione se réveilla et avait mal à tout ses muscles. Elle se leva avec difficulté et finit par tombé sur le sol à cause que ses jambes était engourdit.

(Maudite couverture... Oww...)

Elle grogna et se leva en lançant sa couverture au bout de ses bras à cause de son mécontentement.

L'événement était encore frais dans son esprit et son cœur. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'inquiété ses amis. Elle ne tenait pas à se qu'il y ait un meurtre dans l'école aujourd'hui. À cette pensée, elle se mit à rire et alla prendre une douche. Lorsque sa routine matinal fut terminer, elle mit une paire de jean bleu foncé avec une camisole brune. Elle rajouta ensuite un poncho de couleur noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux lui tombé sur son dos et les peigna en vitesse. Ce qui les laissa encore un soi-disant mêler. Mais c'est cela qui fit tout le charme. Elle descendit pour aller prendre son déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle fut bien nourrit elle partit pour aller à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle se fit arrêter par James.

-Salut Mione, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, avoua-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

-Euh... Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Il était habituer de voir des filles triste et disons que cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Non merci... Comment vas-tu toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il avec son sourire espiègle habituelle.

Hermione se mit à rire doucement. Il trouvait cela tellement adorable et il se sentait fière de l'avoir fait rire.

-Tu veux aller te promener ? Demanda-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Il sourit, lui prit la main et ils se mirent à marcher vers l'extérieur du château. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Draco descendit de vers le sol et débarqua de son balai.

-Draco ! Salua Pansy en accourant vers lui.

-Pansy, dit-il pour la saluer en hochant de la tête. Blaise, rajouta-t-il en apercevant l'autre personne qui accompagnait la Serpentard.

-Tu viens te promener avec nous ? Demanda Zabini.

Celui-ci portait encore un regard froid à l'égard de son supposé ami, qui la poignarder dans le dos... façon de parler.

-D'accord, dit Malfoy en rapetissant son balai pour le mettre dans sa poche de jean.

La journée était assez frais, étant donner qu'il était en novembre, mais le ciel bleu était parfait. Idéale pour une promenade. Donc, Draco ne s'en priva pas pour rester enfermer à l'intérieur. Ils se mirent donc à marcher ensemble vers le lac.

Après une longue promenade autour de l'école, Hermione et James décidèrent d'aller sur le bord du lac. Quand ils furent devant, Hermione prit place sur un gros rocher et regarda son ami chercher une pierre plate.

-Tu es capable de faire combien de ricochets ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Hum... je ne suis pas sûr... 5 ? Dit-elle.

-Ah bon ? Dit-il en lançant sa roche, qui venait de trouver.

La pierre fit neuf bonds sur le lac.

-Ouais ! Tu as vu ?

-Félicitation, dit-elle en riant et en tapant dans ses mains.

-Merci, merci ! Je ne signe pas d'autographes, désolé, dit-il.

Hermione rit de bon cœur et à plein poumon. Elle le trouvait tellement marrant.

-Allez, viens asseyez ! Dit-il avec plein d'enthousiasme.

-D'accord.

Elle se leva de son rocher et prit une roche que James lui tendait. Elle le remercia et lança sa pierre. Celle-ci fit à peine deux bon et elle tomba au fond de l'eau.

-5 ?

-Bah, J'ai raté ! Dit Hermione.

-Recommence, dit-il en lui donnant une autre.

Elle recommença et la pierre en fit seulement un.

-Ouais décidément, tu es douer, dit sarcastiquement James.

Hermione se mit à étouffer un rire et lui donna des petits coup de poing joueur.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Dit-elle.

James était mort de rire.

À ce moment là, le groupe de Serpentards se retrouvèrent à moins de sept mètres d'eux. Le groupe arrêta leur marche brusquement à cause de Blaise. Draco et Pansy allaient se plaindre, mais ils furent vite couper par Zabini qui leur fit signe de se taire. Avec les regards interrogateur de ses deux compagnons de marches, Blaise pointa du doigts le duo sur le bord du lac. Ils reconnurent Granger et James Tunderbay. Curieux, ils restèrent caché derrière des sapins tout en écoutant la conversation.

Lorsqu'il se calma, James déposa une main affectueusement sur la tête de la Griffondor et il prit une grande respiration.

-Tu causeras ma perte toi, dit-il.

Il ramassa une autre roche et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Regarde bien le pro, dit-il et il lança sa pierre.

Cette fois-ci, il dépassa son record et en fit dix.

-Oh ouais ! Je suis le meilleur !

-Bravo, dit Hermione avec un regard amusé. Tu veux un prix ? Rajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Celui-ci arrêta de faire le clown et regarda la brunette.

-Oui...

Hermione arrêta de rire doucement et le regarda avec un regard confus.

James se rapprocha d'Hermione doucement. Il lui prit une main et la frotta pour la réchauffer. Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Sans prévenir, James approcha son visage du sien et Hermione resta pétrifier. Elle voyait James s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle. Mais elle ne s'éloigna pas. Les lèvres du Serdaigle était maintenant à peine cinq centimètre des siennes. Lorsque ceux-ci se collèrent, les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent. Son cœur battait fort... mais elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Elle monta les yeux vers ceux de James, qui étaient fermer tendrement. Hermione se rappela de la soirée d'hier et se mit à pleurer. James allait se retirer lorsqu'il sentit enfin les lèvres de la Griffondor lui répondre. Il s'éloigna à peine de deux centimètres pour respirer et il retourna pour un autre baisé. Cette fois-ci Hermione ferma les yeux doucement, savourant l'attention différente qu'elle recevait de James. Bien sûr, elle avouait apprécier le baisé, mais es-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle ne savait plus trop quoi pensé, mais elle continua à répondre au lèvres de Tunderbay.

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses joues et il s'éloigna lentement. Lorsqu'il furent à bonne distance, il posa son front sur le sien. Il lui frotta affectueusement, à l'aide de ses pouces, ses joues rougit par le froid et la gêne.

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-...

(Es-ce que je l'aime ?... Je ne veux pas être seule...)

-Oui, dit-elle simplement.

James fit un grand sourire et il la serra très fort dans ses bras.

-Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Dit une voix méprisable que Hermione n'oublierait jamais.

-Zabini, Salua froidement le Serdaigle.

Hermione vit Draco et Pansy en arrière de Blaise et elle ressentit sa peine refaire surface. Voyant son déconfort, James la prit de façon possessive dans ses bras. Hermione avait maintenant le visage coucher sur le polo gris foncé et noir de James. Elle remarqua qu'il sentait l'air frais... cette odeur était fade, selon elle... Mais elle ne se plaignit pas du support moral qui lui donnait.

-On est vite en affaire Granger, dit Pansy.

-Et tu n'as même pas voulut que je t'embrasse, marmonna Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule. Tu aurais tellement pu trouver mieux. Une sang de bourbe, dit Pansy en regardant méchamment Granger.

-La ferme ! S'énerva James. Si tu es si jalouse que cela, tu n'as qu'à aller de morfondre dans un coin. Mais je ne donnerais à personne ma Mione, dit-il. Et je ne la laisserais pas tombé non plus, rajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire en la regardant.

Draco grinça des dents à ces paroles.

-J'ai envie de vomir. Ils sont répugnant ! Hurla-t-il et sans répondre il leur tourna le dos et parti vers le château.

Pansy s'était mit à rire et partit en courant rejoindre Malfoy.

-À bientôt... sang de bourbe, chuchota Blaise et il partit à son tour.

Hermione regardait Malfoy s'éloigner et sa vue était embrouiller.

(C'est un cauchemar... je vais me réveiller à tout moment... Je veux me réveiller)

-Viens Hermione allons nous réchauffer à l'intérieur, dit James en flattant le dos d'Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais elle se laissa guidé jusqu'à l'intérieur.

-Tu m'invites dans ta salle commune ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha positivement la tête.

Quand ils furent rentrer dans la salle communes des préfets en chefs, ils remarquèrent que Draco et Pansy étaient déjà là à regarder le feu. Pansy avait la tête coucher sur l'épaule à Malfoy et s'amusait à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Draco, lui, était assit de façon relâché et évitait de faire un seul mouvement.

-Tiens, tu viens encore nous empoisonner l'air ? Demanda Pansy.

-La seule qui fait défaut dans cette chambre commune c'est toi Parkinson, dit Hermione.

-Tiens on se rebelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pansy, ne t'en occupe pas... Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? Demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il aperçu James, sur un ton froid.

-Elle à le droit d'invité qui elle veut, dit James. Maintenant, je réclame le silence, dit-il en transfigurant le fauteuil rouge à une place en deux.

Il prit position et tapa la place à côté de lui. Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers James. Malfoy ne pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents une nouvelles fois en apercevant le sourire qu'Hermione offrait au Serdaigle.

-Veux-tu de quoi à boire ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Non, merci, dit-elle.

-... Draco... tu ne m'offrirais pas quelque chose ? Demanda Parkinson.

-Non...

Pansy fit la moue et tourna son regard vers le feu.

-Charmant ton petit copain, dit James.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, dit Draco avec un regard meurtrier.

-...

Les deux couples n'avaient plus rien dit jusqu'à temps que Pansy et James repartirent faire d'autre chose.

Lorsque Hermione et Draco furent seul, Hermione se releva.

-...Où vas-tu Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Chercher de quoi que je dois te donner, reste ici, ordonna-t-elle.

Draco avait un regard confus. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait un cadeau à lui donner. Surtout, il est confus qu'elle le lui donne malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Pourtant, il a été obliger d'agir comme cela avec elle. Il se remémora de ce qu'il s'était passer hier, avant le souper.

Retour en arrière

Malfoy sortit du cours, mais Hermione resta en arrière pour demander au prof des questions sur le sujet qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il fut près de rentrer dans la chambre commune, il se fit arrêter par Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

-On trouve que tu commences à exagéré Malfoy. Aujourd'hui ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase..., dit Blaise.

-On te laisse la chance d'arrêter la relation que tu entretiens avec Granger, et nous n'enverrons pas cette belle lettre à ton père et Voldemort, dit Pansy.

-On sait, que tu sais que tu ne seras pas tant que cela en danger. Mais Granger... Elle va y laisser sa peau, ça c'est sûr, dit Blaise.

-Alors stop tout, dit Goyle.

-Ouais, rajouta Crabbe.

-Et aussi... Je tiens à ce que tu sors avec moi, dit Pansy. Ton père serait tellement heureux, rajouta-t-elle.

-Vous croyez que je vais vous

-Écoutez ? Oh que oui... Cette relation est basé sur l'irréalité. C'est impossible pour vous deux. Évite à Granger de devoir souffrir. Évite de gâcher sa vie, dit Blaise.

Draco se sentit déboussoler. Abandonner Granger ? Il ne s'en croyait pas capable, maintenant qu'il la connaissait un peu mieux. Devoir tout effacer de son esprit ? Impossible... L'éloigner de lui ? Trop dur... La faire souffrir pour qu'elle l'oublie? Lâcheté.. mais seul recours possible.

Blaise fit passer l'enveloppe, qui contenait la lettre de son nouveau malheur, sous son nez.

-Alors ? Demanda Blaise.

-... C'est... d'accord...

fin du retour en arrière

Voilà où il en était. Ses cauchemars était revenu mais de manière plus pire et son amitié était peine perdu maintenant. Sûr, il voulait encore être l'ami qu'elle avait toujours voulut avoir. Son premier et meilleur ami. Sûr, il sentait une frustration à chaque fois que ce James était à ses côté. Prenant sa place... mais il l'avait chercher. Voulait-il l'abandonner ?

Hermione revint en bas et se mit en face de lui.

-Tiens, je n'en veux plus, dit-elle avec des yeux vides et froids.

¤(Ces yeux... si familier... le rêve...)¤

Draco dirigea ses yeux vers l'objet qu'elle lui tendait.

Sa casquette ?

Il refusa de la prendre. Cela signifierait que tout était fini pour toujours. Elle, elle avait renoncer à son amitié.

-Prend-là, ordonna-t-elle.

-...N...Non

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit que tu peux la garder, dit-il.

-Je n'en ai guère le désire, dit-elle.

-S'il te plait, garde-là...

-Non, siffla Hermione en lançant la casquette à Malfoy. Reprend-là !... Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, rajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Elle allait repartir pour sa chambre quand elle entendit un murmure de la part de Draco.

-Non...

Hermione s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas et laissa Malfoy continuer.

-Ne... Non... ne me... laisse pas... NE ME LAISSE PAS ! Hurla-t-il.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà ! lol eh oui, je vous coupe ça là. Ohohohoho 0

En espérant que cela vous à plu

J'ai décidé de mettre de la confusion, de la tristesse et ainsi de suite. J'aime le drame lol, mais ce n'est pas la fin alors ne venez pas me dire que je suis mieux de faire un véritable Hermione/Draco happy ending lol. Je ne vous ferez pas souffrir avec une tragédie lol.

Alors merci à toutes celles, qui lisent, aiment et reviews mon histoire

Je vous adore et à bientôt !


	11. note

Non, désolé, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre, mais une réponse à un des plusieurs review qu'un personne m'a envoyé. Vous pouvez détourner les yeux ou bien la lire, c'est à vous d'y voir.

**shandibee **: Okido... Je suis bien contente que tu veuilles m'aider. Mais je dois finir par avouer que cela me tombe sur les nerfs. Écoutes je ne vais pas t'insulter ni rien, mais pour commencer, pour ce qui est des personnages. Cette fic est la mienne et j'ai bien l'intention de les décrire comme je le veux. Premièrement, Hermione n'est pas le super top modèle comme tu déclares que je l'aies décrite. De plus, j'ai fait Malfoy le plus méchant que je pouvais pour qu'il y ait un peu d'espoir de le changer. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes. En effet, je ne suis pas douées dans cette matière, mais je l'ai déjà dit des millier de fois. Je ne vais pas commencer à prendre des cours intensif de français pour satisfaire les caprices d'une personne. Je suis tout de même occuper dans ma vie personnel et prend le temps d'écrire pour me détendre de temps en temps. Donc, si personne ne me propose d'être ma beta et bien tant pis. **« En parlant de fautes d'ortho, je pense que tu dois être canadienne, Sa expliquerait tout... »** Je trouve que ta phrase est non seulement provocante et insultant elle est aussi racisme. J'ai lu des fics où il y avait plein de fautes d'orthographe et j'ai jamais envoyé un review aussi chiant que le tien. C'est méchant, mais c'est la réalité. Je peux être très directe quand on finit par m'énerver. Et déjà, là, je suis très patiente et accepte généralement les plaintes des lecteurs. Mais toi tu as vraiment dépasser les bornes. Pour continuer, ma fic n'est pas une sorte de teenmovie américain (tu dis que je fais des fautes, mais tu utilise le anglicisme, ce qui est interdit en écriture, mais peu importe). Ma fic est tout ce qui peut être réel dans une vie de quelqu'un. Le drame, la confusion, les malentendus, l'amour et etc. Si tu n'es pas capable de le voir, c'est que tu ne vois pas plus loin que ton nez et tes caprices de lectrice perfectionniste. En d'autres mots, si ma fic ta déplu dès le commencement, ça aurait été à toi d'arrêter de la lire et non de continuer pour me donner tes opinions, disons plutôt vache. Je me fou si tu arrêtes de la lire, tant que je n'ai plus à entendre tes plaintes vraiment énervante. Même si tu ne lis pas ce review, au moins je prend une chance pour te le faire savoir. Au plaisir de ne plus revoir de tes reviews aussitôt.

Bon alors, pour tout ceux qui à présent apprécie ma fic, même si elle comporte des fautes d'orthographe et bien je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour faire le 11ième chapitre. Je vous adore et vous dit à bientôt !

P.S: Pour ceux que ce review n'est pas adresser, n'en soyez pas offenser s'il vous plait. C'est juste que **shandibee **m'avait vraiment énervé. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas beau quand je suis fâché.


End file.
